Hoist the Colours
by OtakuDrag0n
Summary: She's always been a clever woman, usually outsmarting any other pirate out there. In the end, she even reaches her seemingly impossible goal every time. She's not just any old wench, she's the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow! fem!Jack, (retelling of ATW and OST)(I do not own cover image)
1. Singapore

**So... yay! Long chapter, beta'd by KappasRule~ I finally got around to doing this. I hope my writing has improved since the ****_Do You Fear Death? _****One! I hope you all like this~ Please review~**

**I do not own POTC**

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed, _  
_And bound her in her bones…_  
_The seas be ours, and by the powers…._  
_Where we will, we'll roam…_  
_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high…_  
_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die._

The last thing she remembered was roar of the godforsaken creature himself, the Kraken. She didn't remember much after that.

She awoke with a start, finding herself on the deck of her ship. _Well… at least there aren't any bodies anywhere. _

She was quite positive that she was in Davy Jones' locker. However, she had to stand up to make sure. With a heave, she lifted herself up to look over the edge of her boat, which in fact was coated in black. Hence why she renamed it the Black Pearl.

Her eyes widened when she saw nothing. The ground was plain white, and there was a tint of blue in the sky. Suddenly she found that she couldn't stand, and collapsed back to the ground. Her eyes began to water at the sudden realization. "I'm dead…" She muttered. She couldn't feel any wind or breath.

She was stuck in the middle of nowhere. Before long she could end up mad. _Someone help me…_ She thought before curling up into a ball.

~*~

_Some men have died, and some are alive,_  
_And others sail the sea…_  
_With keys to the cage, and the devil to play…_  
_We lay to Fiddler's green! _  
_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high…_  
_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die._

A woman's voice could be heard in a quiet, murky port of Singapore. The waters were green, and the air was humid. She sat in a small boat with a large sunhat to cover her eyes, and rolled along the water using a long pole.

Houses were raised on rickety platforms. Though there were few people out, they continued on with their daily business.

The woman in the boat was known as Elizabeth Swann… unbeknownst to anyone else in Singapore.

She finally reached the dock and tied her boat to the bow-line.

_The bell has been raised, from its watery grave… _  
_Do you hear the sepulchral tone?_  
_And turn your sails towards home! _  
_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high…_

"Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

The new rustic voice made her jump and reach for her knife. Three figures emerged from a nearby sewer pipe, scowling. "A dangerous song to be singing, and any who are ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman. Particularly a woman alone." The leader, she assumed, sneered.

She was about to retort something along the lines of, 'Well, Jack Sparrow is a woman; people don't seem to care about her!'

However, a new voice stopped her. "What makes you think she's alone?" A tall man with a large hat appeared grinning at them.

"You protect her?" The leader asked.

"What makes you think I need protection?" She hissed, pulling out her knife and holding it at his throat.

"Your master is expecting us." Elizabeth's companion, Barbossa, said. He turned to Elizabeth. "And an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting." She hesitantly lowered her knife at those words.

"You're Captain Barbossa." He noted.

"Aye. And she be Elizabeth Swann. And Sao Feng promised us safe passage." Barbossa explained.

"For as long as it suits him."

They turn to follow him, but suddenly he stopped. East India Trading Company agents were just going past, so they decide to go through the sewer instead.

They stopped before entering the bathhouse. Their leader, Huang, told them to hand over their weapons. Barbossa and Elizabeth handed over their swords and pistols, before Huang gestured to Elizabeth's coat. She gave him a look of innocence, which Huang didn't believe.

"Did you think because she is a woman, we would not suspect her of treachery?" Huang scolded. "Don't think we haven't learned, Barbossa." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Remove, please." He demanded.

When they finally were permitted to enter the bathhouse, Elizabeth had only a short-robe on. She felt very self-conscious with all the half-n*** men surrounding her. All of them, however, had a dragon-tattoo…

Pipes were rusted, and all the tubs were covered in algae and rusty.

They stepped into an area filled with steam. The seam dissipated and revealed the pirate himself, Sao Feng. He looked to be drenched in sweat. "Captain Sao Feng. Thank you for granting me this audience."

"Captain Barbossa! Welcome to Singapore." He greeted with a smile, and turned to a nearby guard. "More steam." The guard pounded the wall a couple times. Soon steam rushed into the room from the pipes. "I understand that you have a request to make of me…?"

"And a proposal to make to you. I've a venture underway, and I find myself in need of a ship and crew." Barbossa stated.

"And you consider me worthy of such an honor? Ship and crew…" He chuckled. "Huh. That's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked in a dangerous tone. Barbossa gave her a warning glance.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple, and tried to make off with these…"A guard gave him old, rustic, wooden charts. "Navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity, at that." Barbossa said. Sao Feng raised an eyebrow, but gestured to a guard near the well. A man was lifted out of the well, gasping for breath.

It was William Turner. "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng asked. Neither of seemed to recognize him. He picked up a large fid. "No? Well, I guess he has no further need for it."

He pulled back his arm, and Elizabeth let out a yelp. All pleasantness disappeared from him. "You come into my city, you seek my indulgence and largesse, and you betray my hospitality? You betray me?"

"Sao Feng, I assure you, we had no idea-"

"-That he would be caught!" He enraged. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. And I cannot help but wonder… why?" Barbossa tossed him something small and silver. "A piece of eight. It's true then?"

"Aye. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court."

Sao Feng narrowed his eyes. "More steam!" After the steam filled the room, he said, "The Court has not met in my lifetime."

"Nor mine."

"And when it last did, my father told me it ended… badly." He hesitated.

"But before that, it produced the Code, which has served us well… and it was the very first meeting what gave us no less than a rule of the sea herself, didn't it? And now the rule is being challenged."

"East India Trading Company…" Sao Feng said.

Barbossa nodded. "Lord Cutler Beckett is a pox on us all."

"What can any of us do?" He asked.

"You can fight." Elizabeth stated. All eyes turned to her in surprise. She stepped forward. "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. You command in the Age of Piracy, where bold Captains sail free waters, where waves are not measured in feet but increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend." A man stepped forward to restrain her, but she shrugged him off. "Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? But here you are: your ships crowd the harbor, rotting on their lines, while you cower in your bath water!"

"Elizabeth Swann… there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting." He said, smiling at her. He turned to Barbossa. "But I can't help but notice you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

Barbossa hesitated, it was Will who answered. "Jack Sparrow." Time seemed to freeze at her name. "She's one of the Pirate Lords."

Sao Feng looked enraged. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the realm of the dead is so I can send her back myself!"

"Exactly why we preferred her name go unmentioned." Barbossa said.


	2. Lost and Doomed

**Beta'd (which took FOREVER) by KappasRule. Hope you enjoy :) **

**I do not own POTC**

Sao Feng glanced to the side, and noticed that ink dripped down the shoulders of one of the men sitting in a bath. "So you admit you have deceived me." He said.

Barbossa flared. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight! She failed to pass it on to a successor before she died. And so we must go and fetch her back-"

"WEAPONS!"

Suddenly, Barbossa and Elizabeth are surrounded by a circle of weapons pointed at them. "I assure you are intentions are strictly honorable-"

Stopping midsentence, swords flew up from the floorboards and into his hands. He and Elizabeth both had two swords in their hands. Nothing was 'strictly honorable' about this anymore. Elizabeth tossed one of her swords to Will, who was still hanging in the well.

Sao Feng made his way to the man with the melting tattoo, and held the point of the fid to his face. "Drop your weapons, or I kill your man!"

This man had nothing to do with the trio. "Kill him. He's not our man." Barbossa stated bluntly.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us… who is he with?" Will asked.

At that moment a group of red-coated soldiers stormed in and crashed through windows. Almost instantly, the pirates turn back-to-back to face the new threat, the East India Trading Company. Sao Feng spun away from the traitor to fight.

Then there was an explosion, causing the bath house to rock. Half of the floorboards fell under, making a convenient ramp. Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, and Ragetti charged into battle, firing their pistols.

The battle became chaotic.

In the midst of the battle, Will was pulled to the side by Sao Feng, a knife to his throat. "Odd coincidence, isn't it? The East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore."

"It is coincidence only." Will stated firmly. He twisted away from his hold, and took out his own knife. Sao Feng blocked it, and continued to hold Will down. "You want to cut a deal with Beckett? You need what I offer."

Sao Feng sneered. "You crossed Barbossa, you're willing to cross….her… why should I expect any better?"

"They are in the way of what I want. You're helping me get it."

"You betray me, and I will slit your throat."

Will smirked. "Then we have an understanding." They both lowered their knives, and Sao Feng handed over the charts to Will.

Quickly, Will met up with Barbossa and Elizabeth at the docks. "You have the charts!" Barbossa said incredulously.

"And better." Will gestured to the pirate Huang. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He will cover our escape, and then meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will answered.

Before they could say anything else, Huang said, "This way, be quick." The pirates obeyed and followed him discreetly.

They boarded the Chinese Junk ship, known as Hai Ping. Behind them, the sky glowed from the fires coming from Singapore.

On deck, Barbossa approached Will with a stern look. "You weren't supposed to get caught." He said.

"It worked out the way I wanted." Will said.

A good amount of time passed since their conversation, and now as they approached a glacier, snow fell from the sky. Everyone suffered under the intense cold. Everyone shivered. A man's foot froze off. "No one said anything about cold." Pintel complained.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for us suffering." Ragetti said.

"Why didn't the obeah woman just bring back Jack the way she brought back Barbossa?"

"Because Barbossa was only dead." Said 'obeah woman' spoke up. "Jack Sparrow be taken body and soul, to a place not of death, but of punishment. The worst fate a person can conjure for themselves, stretching on forever… that's what awaits in Davy Jones' Locker." With that, she strode away.

"I knew there was a good reason." Ragetti compiled.

Nearby, Will rotated the circles on the map. "Nothing here is set. It can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No. But it leads to more places." Huang said mysteriously as he moved away. Will turned his focus back onto the map and furrowed his brows at one of the inscribed poems. "_Over the edge, back, over again, sunrise sets, flash of green_. Do you care to interpret, Barbossa?"

"Ever gazed upon a green flash, Mister Gibbs?" Barbossa turned to Gibbs.

"I reckon I've seen my share. Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up at the sky. Some go their whole lives and never see it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. Some say-"

"-it signals when a soul comes back from the dead!" Pintel exclaimed. Gibbs shot him a glare. "Sorry."

Pintel inched away next to Ragetti. "Don't they get it? It's a riddle. Riddles are fun. _Over the edge, back again_-"

"Riddles are not fun! The way it always goes is some poor bloke ends up dead, but just beforehand he realizes no, I wasn't supposed to listen to the sirens, I wasn't supposed to take the pot o' gold, but by then it's too late and he dies in a horrible and oftentimes ironical manner, and in this case, you and I be the poor bloke!" By the time Pintel finished his rant, the ship was silent and all eyes glued onto him. Barbossa grinned.

"See, Mister Turner? We will find a way. It's not getting to the land of the dead is the problem…it's getting back!"

Hours passed, and the ice passage was behind them. It was dark now, and somewhat peaceful. Elizabeth stood beneath a lantern at the rail. Before long, Will joined her. They didn't speak for a while, the silence envelope them.

"How long will we continue not talking?" Will finally asked.

Elizabeth shifted her weight. "Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine."

Will contemplated this. "Then, we will rescue her."

Elizabeth nodded, and turned to step away from the rail. Will leaned forward, all his weight on the rail. Then he noticed something on the horizon… a line of white mist. "Barbossa! Ahead!"

"Aye, these be the waters I know. We're good and lost now." Barbossa said proudly.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked, unsure if being lost is a good or bad thing.

"For certain you have to be lost, to find a place that can't be found. Elseways everyone would know where it was, aye?" Barbossa laughed. Gibbs looked over the rail.

"We're gaining speed." He stated.

"To stations! All hands! To stations!" Will yelled. Now, it was unmistaken that the sound of raging water drowned out all sounds on deck.

They were heading towards a waterfall.

All pirates struggled to comply Will's orders. "Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa yelled.

"Hard a-port!" Will called.

The ship turned, but not sharply enough, and was taken into the current of the never ending waterfall.

Elizabeth approached Barbossa. "You've doomed us all!"

"Don't be so unkind! Ye may not survive to pass this way again… and these be the last friendly words ye'll hear…"

Everyone has given up on trying to fight the current. Will held tightly onto the wheel, and everyone else held on tightly as the ship tilted dangerously over the edge. The most insane, Barbossa, laughed as they fell to their deaths while everyone else screamed for their lives.


	3. Madness

**Beta'd by KappasRule! Dedicated to my few readers out there, enjoy, and review~**

**I do not own POTC**

She's started to have illusions. Yet, she doesn't care anymore. It was more entertaining than lying on the deck of her ship and thinking depressing thoughts about herself.

Currently, her sail was flapping in the wind. That was the only way she could tell there was some wind in this godforsaken place.

"Boatswain! Haul the halyard, slacken braces!" She called up.

Someone else called from above, in fact, it was an exact mirror image of herself. "Aye captain! Slacken braces, ladies, make all! How does she lie?"

Another voice joined in, and Jack whipped her head to the source. "A fair wind and a following sea!"

Jack nodded. Today was starting to feel like a good day. Feeling cheery, she walked down the deck of her ship, until something caught her eye. It was down at the rigging, but noticeable many miles away. "Miss Sparrow, come here." She gestured for her to come forward.

The boatswain from earlier obeyed. "Aye, Captain!"

Jack jumped down from the rigging. No longer cheerful, her mood dampened, she reached for the knot in the line that she had noticed. "What say ye about the condition of the knot on this bow line?" She asked, strained.

"It be proper to my eyes, ma'am." The boatswain said.

While he spoke, Jack tugged on the line and the knot unraveled. "Proper? It is neither proper nor suitable, ma'am! It is not acceptable nor adequate. It is, in obvious fact, an abomination."

Noticing the tension, another Jack approached them. A kind-hearted, honest one. "Begging your pardon, ma'am. Perhaps if you gave the woman another choice-"

Even angrier, Jack said, "It's that sort of thinking that got us into this mess." At her boiling point, she drew her gun, and pulled the trigger on the boatswain Jack. She stumbled over the railing, and fell. "You have caused us to lose speed and therefore time. Precious time, which cannot be recovered once lost. Do you understand? Aye, Captain. DO YOU NOW?"

Everything was an illusion. She had been driven insane. "It will have to be redone. All of it. All of it! And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you! It's the doldrums, ma'am, it has the entire crew on edge- Stow it! I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots-" She stepped onto the rail, and grabbed a rope to steady herself. "-and no more patience to pretend otherwise!"

Without hesitation, she jumped off of the railing, holding onto the rope. When she landed, a jolt sent up both of her legs and so her knees buckled under upon landing. She sighed, taking the rope to the front of the ship and helplessly began to pull it forward. The ship didn't budge.

She sighed again. "No wind…" She slumped to the ground, only to notice a perfectly smooth stone an arm's reach away. Jack raised an eyebrow. Surely, it wasn't there before.

She stood and reached for it, then quickly tossed the stone as far away as she could. Jack turned away from it in satisfaction. When she heard it rolling back towards her, she whipped herself back around just in time to see the rock hatch like an egg, and form into a crab. It clicked at her. "Perfect. What would my torment be without unusual crabs here to mock me." She stated, unsurprised and tired.

She grabbed a handful of sand, and flung it at the crab. The crab flinched back. Jack, entirely done with the Locker, collapsed and hugged her knees into her chest. However, she eventually lay down and fell asleep.

Not long after she closed her eyes, she felt some shadow block the sun from her. Jack fluttered her eyes open. Her eyes widened when she saw the prow of her ship loom above her. She stood up, completely shocked to see the Black Pearl drifting across the wasteland atop thousands of chittering crabs.

She stood there dumbfounded for a moment. After a second, she broke out of her stupor, and chased after her ship. "Wait!" She called out to the crabs.

Nearby, everyone who had fallen over the waterfall just recovered and were now taking in the desolate, godforsaken view. "This truly be a godforsaken place."

Elizabeth breathed. "I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone."

"Not a soul…" Marty said rather ominously.

"She is here… Davy Jones never once gave up what he's took." Barbossa said gravely.

"And does it matter? We are trapped here, by your doing. No different than Jack." Will snapped.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think." Tia Dalma said.

A single crab scuttled across the sand towards her. She picked it up and stroked it, cooing to it like a pet. Behind her, Jack Sparrow herself appeared in the sky, riding the Pearl down the hill of sand atop of thousands of crabs. Everyone stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at her, and watched her get carried off into the ocean.

Once everything was settled, and Jack was back on the beach, she was smiling like a fool. That smile was so contagious, that even Barbossa was smiling along. "Mister Gibbs." She acknowledged, rather sharply. Gibbs whipped his head up and quickly approached her.

"Aye, Captain!"

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent act of discipline upon my vessel! Why? Why is that?"

"Ma'am… you're in Davy Jones' Locker."

"I know that." Jack snapped. "I know where I am and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow."

Jack froze in her tracks, and her blood turned cold. It was him… She turned and her old crewmembers stepped back to reveal Barbossa. "Ah… Hector. It's been too long." Internally, she was screaming,_ why is he here? He should be dead! Why- oh, wait…_

"Yes. Isla De Muerta, remember? You shot me!"

"Psh, I did not." Her eyes trailed away from him and found her best friend instead. "Tia Dalma, out and about! You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." Tia Dalma smiled in acknowledgement.

"She thinks we're a hallucination?"

The new voice bought her attention. "Ah, William. Tell me, have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel? I mean, damsel in distress?" She remembered that was how they first became allies. "Eh, either one."

"No." Will stated firmly.

"Then you wouldn't be here, so you can't be here, Q.E.D., you're not really here." No, they couldn't really be here, in this wretched place with her.

"Jack."

Jack turned to see Elizabeth.

Many thoughts and feelings ran through her mind. Betrayal, thankfulness, hatred, mistrust, recognition, and finally, realization.

She quickly turned away to Gibbs. "The Locker, you say?"

"Aye." Gibbs said. Jack nodded.

"We've come to rescue you!" Elizabeth called.

Jack turned back to her and gave her a wavering smile. "Have you now? That's a good one. Very kind of you. But it would seem that I possess a ship, and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship, right there." Barbossa pointed to… ahem…. Jack's ship.

Jack didn't seem to take it, since she squinted and looked around her ship. "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." Everyone can sense that there was going to be a fight soon.

That is why Will took the action and stepped in front of Jack. "Jack, listen. Cutler Beckett has taken the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Everything came rushing in at once. "He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth stated.

"The song has been sung. The Brethren court is called."

Jack stared wide-eyed, but then she sighed. "I leave you folk alone for just a minute, and look what happens."

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew." Will said stepped back and took a good look at everyone. Will, Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth, and Tia Dalma were lined up. She began walking down the line like a drill-Sargent. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, and one succeeded." She said.

This startled everyone, and currently, she stood in front of the perpetrator. "She hasn't told you? Then you'll have lots to talk about while you're here." She turned to Tia Dalma. "As for you…you're in." She said, without hesitating.

She continued down the line. "Gibbs, you get another chance. Marty, Cotton, all right. And Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but all right, you're a team-"

She then came across a group of Asian pirates. "And you are?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

She smiled. "I like you, you're in. All right. Weigh Anchor! All hands! Stand by to make my way!"

She pulled out her precious compass, and glanced down at it. However, no matter what she does, the needle stayed in place. "Jaaaack." That dreadful voice spoke up. She hesitantly turned to Barbossa, and he held up ancient charts. "Which way you going, Jack?"


	4. Up is Down

**Here's another chapter, beta'd by KappasRule. Please review, let me know what you think~**

**I don't own POTC**

As soon as they made it onto the ship, Barbossa naturally started to call out orders, sending everyone into a hustle-and-bustle. Jack shadowed him, and repeated his orders, only louder. "Trim that sail! Slack the windward brace and sheet! Haul that pennant line!"

Jack, much to everyone's annoyance, repeated it. "Trim that sail! Slack the windward brace and sheet! Haul that pennant line!"

Barbossa suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to Jack. "What are you doing?"

Jack huffed. "The Captain gives orders on the ship."

"The Captain is giving orders." He sneered.

"My ship makes me Captain." She countered.

"They be my charts!"

"Stow it, the both of you, and that's an order! Understand?"

At the new voice, Jack and Barbossa stared at Pintel, slightly dumbfounded. Under the pressure, Pintel backed up and quickly took back what he said. "Sorry! Just, with the Captain issue in doubt and all, thought I'd throw my name in consideration… sorry."

They brushed past him and towards the railing. Barbossa pulled out a telescope and looked over the horizon. Jack, however, took out a much longer one, to which Barbossa only raised an eyebrow at it and shook his head.

Pintel and Ragetti watched the whole ordeal. "This is kind of like the good ol' days." Ragetti said.

"No. Back then, they were much less competitive." Pintel shook his head.

"I guess you're right."

A few hours of hustling passed, and now the sun had fallen over the horizon. The two captains were in the cabin, which was still worn from the Kraken attack. "I see you neglected to take care of my ship." Barbossa stated, noting the holes.

"What, this? Just ventilating. Clear out of the stench of the previous owner, you know. Thinking of putting in French doors, actually. Feel the cross breeze?" Jack asked mockingly.

The door opened, and Gibbs stuck his head in. "Heading Captain?"

At the word 'Captain' both Jack and Barbossa turned their heads. "Two degrees starboard-" Jack began, but was unceremoniously cut off by Barbossa.

"I'm Captain of the starboard side! Two degrees starboard. The _Captain_ will now take the helm." Barbossa ordered.

Jack frowned, but Gibbs saluted twice to recognize both of them. "Aye sir, ma'am!" Then he left the cabin, with the two Captains following him to the helm.

Not much time passes before there are people gathered at the rail, looking at the souls that pass by underwater.

After that, a boat drifted into sight, with a lantern guiding it. Gibbs arrived at the rail with a rifle, about to aim it at the person in the boat. However, Will stopped him. "No. They are not a threat to us, right?" He looked to Tia Dalma for confirmation.

"We are but ghosts to them, they heed us not."

"Best just let them be." Barbossa said. Gibbs just lowered the rifle, yet he kept it ready.

Elizabeth looked to the nearest boat, and found that she recognized the passenger. "My father! We've made it back! Father! Here, look here!"

Jack stood next to her, and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth. We're not back yet." She said, and made sure to look right into her eyes. Elizabeth stared back at her, and blinked as realization dawned on her.

Her cry was filled with anguish. "Father!"

The man in the boat was indeed Governor Swann, her father. "Elizabeth! Are you dead?"

"No..." Elizabeth said, her voice wavering.

The Governor nodded at her. She had to follow along the railing to keep up with him. "I think I am." He said.

"No. You can't be."

"There was a chest, you see… How odd. At the time, it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth cried, and to the others, "Someone, cast a line! Come back with us!"

The crewmen started to prepare a line, but it was too slow for her. She snatched it and tossed it over to her father, however he made no move toward it. "And a heart, and if you stabbed the heart… you would have to sail forever. That's how it worked. Stab the heart and take his place. The Dutchman must have a Captain. Silly thing to die for." He ranted.

_The Dutchman must have a Captain…_ Jack noted solemnly.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth cried, noticing that the rope had slid towards the back of his canoe.

"Elizabeth." He said, gaining her full attention. "When I would reprimand you to obey rules, it was because I did not want you to ever be unhappy. But I should have recognized your willfulness… your courage. I am proud of you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head, tears beginning to fall. "The line! Catch the line!" As he slipped away, the line fell into the water. "Father! Come back with us, please! I won't let you go!"

His boat reached the aft of the ship, and Elizabeth ran towards the edge. "She must not leave the ship!" Will reached her before she could climb over the railing.

~*~

The sun had risen, and everyone was parched with thirst. There was no wind, and there were doubts whether they would make it back at all. Ragetti chased the monkey around for his eye back, however, it was really rolling around on the charts that Jack was idly exploring.

She turned the intricate circles, and three words aligned: "_Up is down_." She mouthed. "That's maddeningly unhelpful. Why are all these things never clear?"

"Stab the heart." Jack jumped, her own heart pounding.

However, she looked to her left shoulder, and found another version of herself standing there. She frowned. "What?"

"Don't stab the heart." Another appeared on her right shoulder.

"Come again?" Jack asked, still not quite getting it.

"The Dutchman must have a Captain." The girl on the right stated matter-of-factly.

"That's even more than less than unhelpful." Jack said.

"Sail the seas for eternity." The girl on the left said dreamily.

"Oh, I do love the sea."

"But what about port?"

"I prefer rum. Rum's good." Jack said, suddenly craving rum.

"_Making_ port." Left-Jack corrected herself.

"Where we can get rum, and maybe handsome men. Once every ten years." Right-Jack stated.

"What did she say?" Left-Jack asked.

"Once every ten years." Jack restated.

"Ten years is a long time." Left-Jack said.

"Even longer, given the deficit of rum." Jack said solemnly.

"And handsome men…" Right-Jack said. "Though, you do have the crew. I mean, what about Will?"

"He's got Elizabeth." Jack said.

Right-Jack grinned. "True. Guess that means Barbossa-"

"Shut up." Jack snapped, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Other than that," Left-Jack began, "eternity is longer still."

"And how will you spend it? Dead, or not?" Right-Jack said, still sneering at her.

Left-Jack contemplated. "The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow…"

Jack smiled. "Ooh, I like that."

"Come sunset, it won't matter." Right-Jack shrugged her shoulders.

Jack glanced at the charts. She noticed something peculiar. A picture of a ship, upside down with rays of sunset behind it. Her eyes widened in realization. "Not sunset. Sundown. And rise… up!" She stood up abruptly and pointed to the horizon. "Over there! What's that? I don't know! What do you think?"

She hurried to the railing, followed by Gibbs, who squinted at the horizon. "Where?" He didn't notice anything. She waited until everyone was at the railing looking. "There, it moved! Suddenly. It's very fast." Jack raced over to the starboard side. The ship tilted slightly. "Thar! Over thar!"

She chased whatever it was back to port side. Everyone followed quickly, tilting the ship again. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's not here!" Jack cried.

They ran back and forth. "She's rocking the ship." Pintel noted, trying to steady himself.  
Barbossa had glanced at the chart, noticing the words _Up is down_. Gibbs ran past Pintel. "We're rocking the ship!" He yelled in realization.

Barbossa realized it as well. "Aye, she's onto it. All hands together! Time it with the swell!" He moved down to the cargo hold. "Loose the cannon! Unstow the cargo! Let it shift!"

Everyone did as they were told, and everything rolls from port to starboard. Above deck, Pintel and Ragetti had the bright idea to tie themselves upside down on the mast.

The ship was nearly horizontal. After one more push, everyone had to hold on tightly to the railing, as the Pearl tilts all the way over. "And now up, is down!"

The Black Pearl rocked all the way over and into the water.


	5. Not Running

**Now I can be at peace knowing I updated two stories today. Yes. Thanks KappasRule for beta-ing. Please review~ **

**I don't own POTC**

The water enveloped them, as they did all they could to hold onto the railing tightly. Barrels and cannons floated down into the deep, never to be seen again. Everyone held their breaths as long as they could, before they felt the water rush downward, and the Black Pearl was upright again.

Everyone fell back onto the deck with a sudden rush of gravity, slamming right onto the deck. Several objects fell back onto the deck with a thud, and everyone struggled to recover, coughing up water. "Blessed sweet butterflies, we're back!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Jack couldn't believe it either. She felt the true breeze against her face, it almost felt like true freedom. Almost.

She hesitated, but opened her palm to look. She let out a sigh of relief when she found that there was no Black Spot on her hand. "This was your idea, and the fact that I went along does not make you any less stupid." She heard the voice of Pintel, and noticed for the first time that they had tied themselves to the mast.

"Well, it doesn't make you no more smart, neither." Ragetti bickered back.

"Yes it does, my lack of instigating stupid ideas makes me smarter by omission."

Cotton's parrot ruffled its feathers, shaking the water out. She stood, and looked out to the horizon. "Hmph."

"It's a sunrise." Elizabeth said.

The sun was, indeed, just rising above the water. Jack smiled, it felt good to feel free. Her smile mirrored onto everyone else's faces.

However, everyone immediately silenced and the sound of clicking pistols trailed throughout the group as they pointed the weapons at each other. Will pointed his at Barbossa, Barbossa pointed his at Jack, Gibbs pointed his at Barbossa, and Elizabeth also pointed hers at Jack. Jack pointed hers at Will, and drew another to point at Barbossa without hesitation.

Elizabeth picked up another and pointed hers at Barbossa as well. Everyone held their breath, ready to fire at a given moment.

But then, they all laugh, and lower their weapons. Jack was slightly confused, but continued laughing, until they suddenly raised their weapons at each other again.

"All right, then. The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. Jack, you and I be a-going there, and there's no arguing the point." Barbossa stated, right to the point.

Jack frowned. "I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm a-pointing my ship the other a-way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Elizabeth said firmly. She swung her second pistol to Jack. Jack pursed her lips, but pointed the pistol she aimed at Will at Elizabeth instead. Will reacted by aiming at Jack, and using his second pistol to cover Barbossa. It was like a chain reaction.

"Fight or not, you're not running." Will said.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one, 'til there's none left but you."  
Jack glared daggers at Barbossa. "Then I'll be the last pirate. At least then there will only be one of me."

"Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plans?" He sneered.

This didn't waver her. "Still working on it. But I'm not going back to the Locker, Barbossa. Count on that." This would be easy. She could kill him, right now, and he wouldn't bother her any longer. No more of this Brethren Court business.

She fired the gun.

Barbossa flinched, but there was no explosion. Only a resounding 'click' and a spray of water. Jack looked to her pistol in confusion, and fired her other gun to see if it did the same. Everyone fired their guns. It turns out, the powder became wet, and thus, unusable.

"Wet powder." Gibbs commented.

"We've other issues to deal with. We can get back to shooting each other later." Will reasoned.

Pintel seemed disappointed. "Wait, we can still use them as clubs!" He exclaimed, hammering the air to demonstrate. Ragetti did the same, only he hit Pintel on his head.

"Sorry…" He regarded the gun. "Affective though."

~*~

Will, Barbossa, and Jack huddled around the charts. Will indicated an area on the charts to Barbossa and Jack. "There's a freshwater spring on this island, where we can resupply."

Jack grinned. "You can lead the shore party. I'll stay with the ship."

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa seethed. They both turned to each other, about to fight about who the rightful Captain is.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose. _Not this again…_

"And she'll not be leaving the ship in your command, and here's an idea. You both go, and leave the ship in my command."

They gave Will disbelieving looks. For all Jack could know, he had originally been going on about how he wanted to take her ship and go save his father from Davy Jones.

"Temporarily. Promise." He said.

~*~

Back on the deck, Barbossa stepped to the railing and pulled out his telescope. Jack arrived next to him, somewhat hesitantly. "An uneasy alliance?" Barbossa asked. He lifted the scope to his eye to take a look at the horizon.

"An unholy one." She huffed.

Eventually, they reached the island Will had pointed out. The island's beaches were made of black sand. Several boats reached the turf, and some pirates scramble out. "Criminey!" Pintel explained, noticing something large on the beach.

Jack and Barbossa stepped onto the beach then, and Pintel and Ragetti rushed past them toward the thing. The large, monstrous creature was the Kraken, lain onto the beach like a poor piece of driftwood. Pintel found a stick, and attempted to poke at it. "Careful!" Ragetti warned.

"Ahh, not so tough now, are you? Stupid fish! Serves you right!" Pintel seethed.

Jack approached the Kraken, feeling almost sorry for the beast. "Hello! I bet folk would pay a shilling to see this! And a second shilling for a sketch of 'em sitting atop!" Ragetti said excitedly.

"Kraken slayers! We could carve mini'ture Krakens out of coconut and sell those, too! We could give 'em a slice as a souvenir." Pintel offered.

"Or fried! For lunch." Ragetti said.

"I wonder which of the parts is edible?"

Jack ignored them, and found herself approaching its eye. A large black mirror, reflecting her own image. Suddenly, Jack felt slightly forlorn. She didn't react when Barbossa approached her. "Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world?" His words echoed. "The problem of being the last of anything: by and by, there be none left at all."  
She didn't want to believe that. "Sometimes things come back. We're living proof of that, mate."

"Aye, but that's a gamble with long odds, ain't it? There's no guarantee of coming back. But passing on, that's dead certain." Jack remained silent, contemplating what he had said. "The world used to be a bigger size."

"It's still the same size. There's just less in it." Jack hesitated, but looked back up to Barbossa. "Summoning the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Our only hope."

"That's sad commentary, in and of itself."

She never liked the Brethren Court. However, Barbossa merely patted her shoulder, and turned to walk away. Jack took a long, last look into the black orb of the Kraken, before turning away to follow Barbossa.


	6. A Silver Platter

**As always, beta'd by KappasRule**

**I do not own POTC**

The land party reached the well. Everything seemed normal- Marty stooped down to take a much-needed drink of water, but jumped with a shout when he noticed what lay inside the well. Barbossa sampled a handful of water, only to spit it out with distaste. "Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

They turned over the body. "Hey, I know him!" Pintel exclaimed. Some of the pirates recognized him as the traitor from Singapore, with a fid that had been driven into his eye. They heard a familiar shout, and turned their heads back to the beach. They found Ragetti, waving his arms and pointing towards the Black Pearl.

Past the Black Pearl, a Chinese Fighting ship anchored next to it. Jack and Barbossa stared disbelievingly at it, until they heard an alarming click. Tai Huang had pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the both of them. The rest of his men followed, and resounding clicks filled the air.

Jack blinked. "He's the captain." She said, pointing to Barbossa.

~*~

Everyone arrived back at the main deck of the Black Pearl. Chinese pirates have taken over the Black Pearl, their numbers would've easily overpowered them. Jack and Barbossa immediately spot Sao Feng. However, Jack tried to be inconspicuous behind Barbossa. "Sao Feng. You showing up here. 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa greeted.

"Fortune smiles upon those who meet its gaze." Sao Feng sagely remarked. He spotted Jack, and approached her darkly. "Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult, once."

Without warning, Sao Feng slung his fist into her jaw. She staggered, her knees buckled, but she recovered before she could fall over. "So… now we can call it square." She breathed, fastening her jaw and standing back up.

"Hardly." He said.

Will strode up, and spotted Elizabeth. She was bound in chains. "She's not part of the bargain. Release her."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her." Sao Feng ordered his men.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Captain Turner?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us."

Jack frowned. "It's always the quiet ones."

Elizabeth, unchained now, eyed Will warily. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to bear."

"The only way a pirate can make a profit these days, is by betraying other pirates." Barbossa stated.

Sao Feng shrugged. "I can live with that…. As long as I am not with other pirates."

"But you've no acrimony towards mutineers?" Jack asked.

"He did not mutiny against me, did he?" Sao Feng countered.

"I need the Pearl. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will said firmly.

Jack sighed. Of course. "He needs the Pearl," She turned to Elizabeth. "and you felt guilty," She frowned at Barbossa. "and you and your Brethren Court. Didn't anyone come to save me just because they missed me?"

Gibbs, Marty, and Cotton rose their hands. Pintel and Ragetti saw, and followed by shooting their arms up. Jack smiled, and pointed towards them. "I'm standing over there with them."

Sao Feng grabbed her arm before she could move. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

Jack furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

"Here is our chance to find out."

~*~

Jack was shoved into the Captain's cabin of an all-too familiar East India Trading Company ship. The man in the room, Beckett, ordered his guards to leave. He now stood by the window, looking to the Black Pearl. Her effects, including the compass, lay on the table.

"Remarkable. The last I saw of that ship, she was on fire, a blackened hulk sinking beneath the water." Beckett commented. Jack winced, but began searching while he spoke.

"Thank you for that memory." She said.

"We had a deal. I contracted you to deliver cargo on my behalf. You chose to liberate it." He spoke calmly, but with venom.

Jack glanced toward her right wrist, the wrist with the permanent scar in the shape of a 'P' for pirate. "People aren't cargo, mate." She said firmly.

"And you incurred a heavy debt to raise her back up, didn't you? It's not here, Jack."

Beckett whirled around suddenly, so she immediately stopped searching, and took an innocent, questioning stance. "What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones is safely aboard the Flying Dutchman, and so, unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain."

Jack smirked. "By my reckoning, that account's been settled."

"By your death. And yet, here you are."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by."

Beckett's voice rose. "Your good deed cost me much, Jack!"

"And you spared me any possibility of ending up as anything other than what I am. And for that, I thank you." She replied coolly. "Will someone be back in soon to draw you a bath?"

Beckett pursed his lips. "It would be nice if all of us could be on holiday year 'round, but someone must ensure that the world turns properly." He moved to his vintage map mural. "People are what they love, Jack, and what they love is cargo. They love spices, and linens, silks… plantains… and as long as it arrives on time and sufficient supply, they are content to be nothing more than figures in a ledger. You're a smart woman; you know I'm right."

She raised an eyebrow. "If you're offering me a seat on the board, I am neither depraved nor drunk enough to accept." He raised both of the glasses, which Jack had just noticed, that had been on the table the entire time. Beckett filled them up with a bottle of Sherry. Much to her surprise, he offered her a glass.

"Then perhaps you'll consider a different arrangement. One that requires nothing from you but information." He reasoned. She noticed the pieces of eight, the ones that Barbossa kept babbling on about, laying on Beckett's desk.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt. In exchange for fair compensation? Square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"Of course. It's just good business." He said, smiling.

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what might I indulge?"

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" He asked.

Jack frowned. "I think I'd prefer to maintain my monopoly on those answers. It's just good business." She repeated his words.

"You haven't changed." He sneered. "Enjoy the gallows."

Jack sighed. "I've been. Once you've taken in the view, there's not much else to it. Now, far be it for me to give advice to you, but it I were me and you were you and we each had the same lack of trust in the other, imagine you are me. You would propose that rather than you telling me where the Brethren Court is meeting, you lead me there instead, whereupon you could serve up to me the pirate lords, the nine pieces of eight, and the whole of the Brethren Court on a silver platter. And you being me, I would likely accept the offer."

Beckett hummed. "On a silver platter?"

Jack nodded. "With a frilly linen napkin and a spicy banana on the side."

**The prequel to this- "Do You Fear Death?" is my third most favorited story... lol. In case you haven't read it, it would be encouraged. But not recommended, since I wrote that when I first joined fanfiction. On another note, I realized that this is going to be slightly different than the movie, because I am using an older script as a reference- when the movie was originally going to be called "Calypso's Wrath" or something. So yeah, some differences. **

**Anyways, please REVIEW~**


	7. Think like Jack

**Beta'd by KappasRule!**

**I do not own POTC**

"You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye. And Turner. Especially Turner. If he were twins, you could have all three of 'em." Jack still conversed with her arch enemy.

Beckett nodded at that. "And what becomes of Miss Swann?"

Jack frowned. "What interest is she to you?" She shook her head. "The rest goes with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove. A fair deal, don't you think?" She thrust out her hand. Beckett smiled at it.

"Jack, I just recalled: I have this wonderful compass that points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

She lifted a finger. "Points to the thing you want most. And that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"No? Then what is it, Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Me. Dead."

Stubbornly, Beckett pulled out the compass. By his reaction, it seemed to have pointed right at Jack. She shuffled to the side, and the needle followed her wherever she went. "Damn." He cursed. He tossed the compass to Jack. "Although it occurs: if I got what I wanted most, then wouldn't I wanted second most become the thing I wanted most? If I killed you, I can't find… Shipwreck Cove, was it? On my own. Cut out the middleman, as it were… literally."

Jack frowned. "With me killed, you'll arrive at the cove, find it's a stronghold, nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and you'll be wishing, oh, if only there was someone who you had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates come outside."

Beckett blinked. "And you can accomplish this?"

Jack grinned. "You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" She paused. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. Do we have an accord?"

She re-extended her hand, looking slightly impatient. Beckett hesitated, but the ship rocked with sudden cannon fire and gun shots. Beckett fell forward, and Jack took his hand firmly. "Done!" She quickly scooped up her effects and headed out the door.

She walked out to the deck, with Beckett trailing close behind. Bodies littered the ground, a fight ensued on the Pearl, while the Empress sailed away. She stared at her ship, wondering how to get to it.

She shoved a gunner away from a cannon, kicked away the brace and faced the cannon to her ship. Finally, she wrapped a rope around the cannon wheel, a fuse lighter burning in her hand. Beckett whirled around just in time. His eyes widened slightly. "You're mad."

"Oh thank goodness. Because if I am in fact not living some wretched fever dream, I doubt this will work." Of course, she already realized how mad she was when she was in the locker.

Jack lit the cannon. Beckett dived out of the way as it fired, and the ball hit the mast behind it, causing the mast to crack. Recoil shoved the cannon violently back, and smashed the rail. Soon, it plummeted…

The pirate hung on for dear life. The rope pulled her up and out.

Back on the Pearl, Barbossa and a few other pirates noticed she landed back on the ship. However, there are a few crashing sounds and yelps of pain. He felt worried, so he decided to check on her.

However, he found that she was just fine. She stood up from her fall, and noticing his worried look, she smiled. "Tell me that you didn't miss me."

The moment was lost as Barbossa turned away in disgust.

She came up to Will, very highly unpleased. "Send this traitor to the brig." She watched as he was defiantly being dragged away.

~*~

Night came rather quickly. Jack heard movement on her deck, and decided to check it out. The noise she heard was Will, cutting rope and tying bodies onto barrels. She watched him for a moment, but soon crossed her arms and found a rail to lean on. "You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected." She commented.

He whirled around, expecting attackers. "Hold on, William. Don't you notice anything? Or, rather, do you not notice anything? Or, rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

He lowered his knife. "You haven't raised the alarm."

"That's odd, isn't it?" She approached Will's handiwork. "But not so odd as this. You came up with this all on your lonesome?"

"I said to myself, think like Jack."

She shook her head. "And this is what you arrive at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck cove so as to win his trust and accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all."

"Think like Jack, but do what's right."

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about your plan?" She asked. Will didn't answer. He returned to his work. "Ah. You've not seen fit to trust her with it."

He continued sawing. "I'm losing her, Jack. Every step I make for my father… is a step away from Elizabeth.

Jack looked sincere. "If you choose to lock your hear away, you will lose her for certain. But I might offer an exceedingly simple solution: Don't save your father."

Will pursed his lips. "I have to. I can't turn my back on him."

"'Can't' is a matter of fact. You can if you want, but you won't… and that makes it a choice. That's what life is, boyo: choices. Out of all the things you can do, what will you do?" She watched Will slump in defeat. "If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket: Avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" Will asked. Jack pointed a thumb to herself. "You?" He didn't seem like he could believe it.

"Death has a way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, I find the heart and stab the beating thing. Your father goes free from his debt, and you are free to be with your charming murderess."

Will pursed his lips. "And you bind yourself to the Dutchman… forever."

She shook her head. "No, I am free forever. Free to sail the seas, beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself. Crew aboard the Dutchman is one thing, but Captain? Sign me up."

He looked at her disapprovingly. "You have to do the job. You have to ferry souls to the next world or end up just like Jones."

She paused, contemplating what he said. She stroked her own cheek, and imagined what it would be like if a slimy tentacle was there instead. She shivered. "I don't have the face for tentacles. Then I'll take on the obligation and not quite be completely free… but immortal has to count for something. Now, here." She took her own compass and placed it in his hands. He looked slightly startled.

"What's this for?"

Jack smiled. "Think like me. It'll come to you."

Before Will could realize what she intended to do, she shoved him overboard. Not a second later, she dumped the barrel over the side as well, which narrowly missed Will as he resurfaced. He hauled himself over the barrel, heaving breaths.

Jack leaned out, grinning at him. "Give my regards to Davy Jones!" She cheerfully waved at him, and then disappeared.

"I hate her." Will muttered as he floated away.

**Please review! I hope you liked this chapter~**


	8. The Brethren Court

**So anyway, I don't have a beta reader for this anymore. If anyone is interested, PM me. Other than that, Happy New Year! leave a review~**

**I do not own POTC**

On the aft deck, Jack and Gibbs stood by Cotton, who currently had the wheel in his hands. "Look alive and keep a careful eye! Not for nothing it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and Shipwreck City!"

Jack furrowed her eyebrows. "You know, for all that pirates are clever dogs capable of the most underhanded and duplicitous thinking… we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things."

"Aye." Gibbs agreed.

Something caught Jack's eye, therefore causing her to eavesdrop the conversation. Tia Dalma caressed Barbossa's cheek seductively, and even though she wouldn't admit it, that erupted a pang of jealousy. "If you no longer want my favor, Barbossa, then perhaps I would be calling a different captain to my cause. Witty Jack would not turn down the promise to survive the coming storm, I think."

"I do not renege on a bargain once struck, but we agreed to end things only; the means are mine to decide." He said. Tia Dalma caught his wrist before he walked away. She squeezed, causing the flesh and bone of his forearm and hand to turn into some decayed, skeletal arm.

"Caution, Barbossa. Do not forget it was by my power you returned from the dead… or what it means if you fail me." She said. Thinking that her threat went through, she released his arm, and began to walk away. However, Barbossa caught her arm in a firm grip, and pulled her close. Jack didn't quite catch what he was saying, since he was whispering, but soon he called out, "Mr. Pintel! Mr. Ragetti! Take this… fishwife to the brig!"

"Step out, Mr. Cotton." She ordered, quickly taking the wheel. "There's some dangerous cross tides ahead that will prove a trick to navigate."

They sailed straight toward the cliff at Shipwreck Island. They then weaved into a tunnel inside the cliff. Gibbs glanced over the side. The cave they currently sailed through was most commonly known as Devil's throat. "Deep enough for the ship's draw. I would never have believed it."

"If you knew how many died making it deep enough… you'd believe." Jack said. They sailed toward the end of the tunnel, and emerged into the light.

Shipwreck Island was hollow, with a round water cove. Shipwreck city was constructed of broken, derelict, abandoned ships. Around the city, ships of different types, ethnicities, and sails anchored themselves. Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack find themselves staring at the bunch. "Look at them all!" Pintel cried in awe.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Barbossa said, joining them.

Jack felt really uncomfortable. "And I owe all of them money."

Inside the Brethren Court, Jack stabbed her sword into a large globe in the middle of the table. Other pirates did the same, chattering all the while to each other and their crewmates. Most seemed to be arguing and raising their voices.

Besides Jack, there was only one other woman who had the title pirate lord, and she was a blind, Chinese pirate.

Barbossa hammered the table with a bomb. The resulting BOOM caused Jack to flinch, but nevertheless did the work as everyone in the room quieted and turned their attention to him. "As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. Your pieces of eight, my fellow Captains."

They passed the bowl around. The lords tossed their pieces of eight in: a queen of spades, a snuff box, the neck of the bottle with a cork still in, and other useless junk. "Those aren't pieces of eight. Those are just pieces of junk." Pintel noted.

"Aye, the original plan called for nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint-broke." Gibbs explained.

"So change the name." Pintel suggested bluntly.

"What, to nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time? Oh, yes, that sounds real pirate-y." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Barbossa held out his hand to Ragetti. "Mr. Ragetti, if you will?"

"I kept it safe, like you said when you gave it to me." Ragetti said proudly.

"Aye, you have, but now I need it back." Barbossa said. Ragetti hesitated. Barbossa, however, held his hand under Ragetti's eye, slapped the back of his head, and caught the wooden thing after it popped out. He recklessly dropped the eye into the bowl.

"We're missing two, by the sound of it." The Chinese pirate, Mistress Ching noted.

"Sparrow."

Jack reached for the coin circlet on her headband, but she paused, considering her situation. She then dropped her hand. "We're still short on one Pirate Lord. I'm content to wait until he joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead."

Elizabeth Swann stood in the doorway, with Huang by her side. She had this grim, determined look on her face as she entered the room. "Before he died, he named me captain of the Empress, and passed his lordship onto me." She explained, before stabbing her sword into the globe.

"Captain? Captain? They're just giving the title away now." She said, still disbelieving her. Now, this made three women in the Brethren court.

"Sri Sambhajee inquires, by whose hand did Sao Feng perish?"

"Hers, I'll wager." She commented.

"Will you never forgive me?" Elizabeth said. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

This caused an enraged uproar. The one that stood up more than others, however, was, "With the Dutchman against us, there is no hope!"

"Listen! Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed. Jones, under the command of Lord Beckett, they are on their way here." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Who is this betrayer?"

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa said. Jack's breath hitched in her throat, but she tried to act as inconspicuous as possible. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of angry pirates ready to murder her.

Elizabeth turned to Jack in sudden realization. "Where's Will?"

Jack shrugged. "Not among us."

"And it matters not how they found us! The question is, what will we do now that they have come?" Barbossa asked.

"We fight." Elizabeth said determinedly. The other pirates laughed at the comment. "Good men have already given their lives to this cause! They died in defiance of the Company. That's my measure of good." That silenced them. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight, if they can't get to us." Mistress Ching said.

"There be a third course." Barbossa said. "In another age, at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. We tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, yet opened the door for Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not through bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but by the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. And you all know this be true!"

The others nod in consideration. "Gentlemen… ladies… we must free Calypso."

There is silence, and then everyone busted out in rage. However, the ones that stood out were, "Shoot him!" and "Cut out his tounge!"

Jack took both of those into consideration. "Shoot him, then cut out his tongue! Then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard."

"Sao Feng would have agreed to Barbossa." Huang said.

"Sao Feng's judgment in matters Calypso shouldn't be trusted, even if he were here." Elizabeth shot down, causing Huang to back up.

"Nonetheless, I would have agreed with Sao Feng."

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now."

"And her mood's not likely improved,_ n'est pas_?"

The argument escalated into a yelling melee, but even more into a full-blown brawl. This was one of the reasons why Jack didn't want to come. "This is madness." Elizabeth said.

"This is politics." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"And meanwhile, our enemy is bearing down upon us." Elizabeth sighed.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa said.


	9. The Pirate King

**So um... yeah... beta'd by KappasRule... pls review~**

**I do not own POTC!**

"It was the first Court that imprisoned Calypso! We shall be the ones to set her free! And, in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons!" Barbossa inquired.

Jack frowned. "Or at least grant 'em to the one of us who summoned the rest of us and connived all of us to set her free."

Aha, got him.

Barbossa shot her a glare, ignoring the suspicious looks from many of the other pirate lords. Jack shrugged. "It's not possible. Is it so probable?"

She was really testing his patience here. "If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa said.

"Cuttlefish." Jack said. She gained many strange looks before going on. "Nasty little buggers. Pen 'em up together, and they'll devour each other without a second thought. So, yes, we could hole up here, well-provisioned and well-armed, and half of us will be dead within the month, and half of the other half dead the month after that."

She paused, expecting some sort of protest. However she was glad that no one spoke up against her, not even Barbossa or Elizabeth. "Or, we can release Calypso, and we can pray she'll be in a merciful mood. But we can pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? No, we cannot. _Res iso loquitur, tabula in naufragi_, we are left with only one option. I agree with-" She hesitated for a moment, voice caught in her throat. Soon she grumbled, "-Captain Swann…" But then, she said with a more determined look, "We must fight."

Barbossa stood there aghast. "You've always run away from a fight!"

"Slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest, noblest of all pirate traditions." Jack retorted, before turning back to her fellow pirate lords. "My fellow mariners and shellbacks, I submit that here, now, that is what we all must do. We must fight to run away!"

"And what be the target of this fight, eh?" Mistress Ching demanded.

"Lord Cutler Beckett." Elizabeth stated.

"Beckett is naught but a cog. Kill him, another takes his place. Like Jones, the East India Trading Company is immortal. It has no body to kick nor soul to damn." Chevalle pointed out.

Jack smiled. "Ah, but Jones does have a body, doesn't he? Such as it is."

"Yes! And should we kick it hard enough and long enough…" Jocard said, trailing off.

"If the Dutchman has no captain, what matters the Dutchman?" Ammand wondered.

Barbossa banged his cannon ball against the table to regain attention. "As per Code… an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up." Jack detested.

"Did I know?" Barbossa smirked. "I call on Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code!" Jack's eyes widened, color flushed from her face. Barbossa grinned at this horrified face of hers.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this be folly. We are not beholden to those ancient, outdated set of laws! Hang the Code! Are we not free to-"

A gun-shot rang in the air. Soon after, the man talking, Akshay, stiffened and collapsed. Everyone looked over to where the source of the gunfire came from, except for Jack. She seemed to be hiding for some reason.

The man himself, Captain Teague, stood in the doorway with his pistol still out and smoking. "The Code is law." He stated.

Another man stepped forward to interpret Sri Sumbhajee. "Sri Sumbhajee explains that a great misunderstanding has occurred, and avers that indeed the Code is the law."

Two pirates stepped into the room and placed a locked manuscript onto the table. Teague whistled, and a familiar prison dog appeared with a ring of keys in his mouth, just like always. He took the keys from the dog's mouth, and unlocked the manuscript. Soon he was flipping through pages and scanning words. "…ah…" He eventually found the page, and looked up. "Barbossa is right."

Before Teague could shut the book, Jack quickly stepped in to find out for herself. "'It be the duties of the King to declare war, parley with shared adversaries, co-ordinate forces'... Fancy that."

Teague pulled out a chair in the back of the Court. He also took out a mandolin and began to strum it. "There's not been a King since the first Court, and that's not likely to change." Chevalle said.

"Why not?" Elizabeth demanded.

"See, the King is elected by popular vote-" Gibbs began.

Barbossa cut him off. "-And each pirate only ever votes for himself."

"I call for a vote!" Jack quickly stated, completely pulling Barbossa's trigger.

Ammad raised his hand. "I vote for Ammad the Corsair."

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee declares for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Vallenueva."

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack said, putting her hands down. This shocked Elizabeth, but she was quick on the uptake.

"Done."

Cries of outrage and disbelief poured through the Court. When it was all over, Jack smiled. "Ah. Am I to understand, then, that we will not keep the code?"

The pirate lords exchanged looks, before Mistress Ching spoke up. "Very well. What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"

Elizabeth looked around the room, taking everything in. She still couldn't believe that Jack had voted for her, after what she had done to her. She stood up, looking determined. "Prepare every vessel that can float. At dawn, we are at war."

"And so, we shall go to war!" Sumbhajee finally spoke up, but in a very high-pitched voice. No wonder he never speaks on his own.

"War!" Jocard yelled.

The pirates rose up, shouted in agreement, and slapped each other on the backs. Jack grinned victoriously at a glowering Barbossa, knowing that she had beaten him. But somehow, she felt guilty. None of them knew, but she had betrayed them.

She turned her back on the pirates, and closed her eyes. "There's more beneath the waterline here than you're letting on."

Jack opened her eyes back up, surprised to see Gibbs. A disappointed Gibbs, to be exact. "You used to have a honest streak, let a man knew where he stood with you. But I can't figure this at all."

"And where did that honest streak end me up? Dead." Jack snapped back.

"Jack-"

"Mr. Gibbs. You've a ship ready to battle, don't you?"

Gibbs's eyes widened, he was slightly taken aback. "Aye-aye, Captain."

With that, he left. However, Jack noticed Teague watching her, and assumed that he had heard the entire conversation. "What? You've seen it all. And survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

Teague pursed his lips. "It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself forever." Jack frowned, letting the words sink in. After a moment, she finally considered leaving him.

Before long, everyone is ready and tidied up for battle. Their ships lined up side-by-side in the sea. Marty used his spy-glass to watch out for the East India Trading Company. Eventually, a single ship emerged from the fog. "The enemy has appeared! Let's take 'em!" He yelled.

Shouts and yells of approval echo all around. They all seemed strong, proud, and confident. However, it soon died down as many other ships… in fact dozens more appeared as the fog dissipated. To top it off, the Flying Dutchman emerged from the deep. It was an entire Armada, returning what the pirates had ten-fold.

Even though Jack didn't show, she inwardly winced as the confidence of each pirate died, and all eyes turned to her. Most of them were angry.

"Parlay…?" She offered.


	10. Parlay

**As always, Beta'd by KappasRule! Leave a review when finished~**

**I do not own POTC~**

They found a sparkling, white strip of sand that seemed to be a poor excuse of an island to parlay on. Both parties landed on opposite ends, so it took a while to meet up. But once they did, they silently regarded each other.

Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, and Will Turner were on one side, while Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa, and Jack Sparrow were on the other side. "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa said, directing this to Will.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely a tool of your betrayal." Beckett explained coolly. "If you wish to see its grand architect… look to your left."

In silence, Elizabeth and Barbossa did as Beckett told them, and coincidentally, they found Jack standing there innocently. She looked to the left as well, but found no one. However, she looked back to find two pairs of eyes on her, both full of disappointment. "Me? My hands are clean in this. Figuratively." She said defensively.

"My actions were my own, to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will stated.

"There! Listen to the tool." Jack said, grinning victoriously.

Elizabeth frowned. "Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman… I understand the burden you bear. But I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

A moment of contemplating silence passed.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked, a little smug. He raised a familiar compass, something that Jack normally always had on her. Jack cringed slightly at the sight of her beloved object. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates… and here they are. Don't be bashful; step up and claim your reward."

Beckett tossed the compass back to her. She easily caught it. "And what reward does such chicanery fetch these days?" Barbossa asked.

"Her." Beckett said, gesturing to Elizabeth. "When cannon smoke clears and the brethren slaughtered, off he sails on the Pearl, Elizabeth in his arms, and the blame dead square upon his rival."

"Even if that was my plan… and I'm not admitting anything… there's not a tinker's chance of it coming off anymore." Jack said, but then she glanced at Elizabeth. "Is there?"

"There never was." Beckett reprimanded.

"Your debt to me must still be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman… as a start." Jones said. Just the sound of his voice sent shivers up Jack's spine. She never liked to talk about debts with anyone, especially Davy Jones.

"The debt was paid." She said sternly. Then, a little more brightly, "With some help."

"You escaped." Jones seethed.

Elizabeth piped in before they could continue their argument. "There's no better end for Jack Sparrow than bilge rat aboard the Flying Dutchman. I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us… and you can have Jack."

"Done." Will said.

Realizing just what Elizabeth said, Jack's eyes widened with shock and horror. "Not done."

"Done." Beckett said, slightly surprised.

Jack frowned. "Elizabeth, I thought we were friends. You're condemning me. Again."

Barbossa felt a pang of anger when he turned to Elizabeth. "Jack is one of the Nine Pirate Lords! You have no right."

Elizabeth smirked. "King."

He wordlessly backed off, with a grim expression. Jack curtsied, while doffing her hat to them in a show-like manner. "As you command, your nibs." She started to cross the sand toward Beckett, but Barbossa stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and whirling her around.

"Blaggar!" He pulled his sword out, making Jack slightly panicked.

Jack tried to escape him, but he was just too strong. The circlet coin that she had beaded into her hair had dropped to the ground, and without a moment to lose, the monkey came around and picked it up. She completely forgot that they brought Jack the monkey with them.

She lifted her eyes from where the coin was, to Barbossa. "If you have something to say, I might be saying something as well." He said, sheathing his sword.

"First to finish, then." Jack said.

Eventually, Will and Jack complete the trek across the sand. Jack moves to stand next to Beckett, trying to avoid Jones. However, Beckett noticed her distraught, and sidestepped, making a spot for her to stand in between him and Jones.

Jones leaned down to her, so they were face-to-face. Jack could feel the water from the wringing tentacles on his face. "Do you fear death?" As he spoke, water occasionally sprayed into her face.

She didn't want to deal with him right now, so she inched away. "You have no idea."

Beckett addressed Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa. "Advise all your 'Brethren': you can fight, and all of you will die. Or all of you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

"You murdered my father." Elizabeth seethed.

"He chose his own fate." Beckett stated.

"And you've chosen yours. We will fight… and surely you will die." She stated grimly.

Beckett pursed his lips into a thin line. "So be it."

Jack very much detested the Flying Dutchman, and especially its captain, the reason of her demise, Davy Jones himself. He's the solid reason why she's got trust issues. But, everything was going along with her plan, and she very much liked it that way.

She was thrust into the cell, in the brig of the Flying Dutchman. Oysters and Barnacles littered on the walls, moss and mold made everything seem a little green. "Bravo!"

Jack whirred her head to the right, to find an exact copy of herself. She leaned against the bars. "You have arrived aboard the Flying Dutchman as per overall scheme."

"Oh, yes, bravo!"

Another Jack had appeared on her left. "Except for this little sojourn in the brig, it's utter clockwork."

Right Jack stated, "But we've got momentum on our side!"

Sudden movement and cracking coming from the wall received attention from the three Jacks. A fourth popped off the wall, seeming to be part of the ship. Her brain remained exposed. "Stab the heart!" Her voice sounded old and frail. "Step foot ashore but once every ten years. But if you're in the brig, then who's to stab the heart?"

Left Jack said, "It does seem to put immortality a bit out of reach."

"Poppycock." Right Jack muttered.

"Poppycock?" Jack asked.

"She's never said 'poppycock'." Left Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"I've never even thought of 'poppycock'." Jack said, feeling exasperated.

"Just then, you did."

"I did not-"

A sharp pain shot through their heads then. The three of them held their heads and yelled in pain. Then they turn to see the Jack in the ship. For some reason, she was poking and prodding at the brain. This was going to be a long night.

"The whelp." Jack said.


	11. Jack vs Jones

**Beta'd by KappasRule, here you go~ Only a couple chapters left! Oh, and thanks for all those reviews :)**

**I do not own POTC**

* * *

The Flying Dutchman suddenly jerked with cannon fire. Jack wobbled slightly, but regained balance. "Think like the whelp…" She muttered to herself repeatedly, until an idea came to mind when she saw the bench off to the side. "Leverage!" She hefted it off the wall, and levered it against the brig door.

Right-Jack grinned. "Half-barrel hinges!"

Left-Jack grimaced. "Never work."

With all the weight she could muster, she shoved down on the bench, which eventually opened the iron door. Jack smiled triumphantly and stood. "Wish us luck, ladies. We might need it." She said, before leaving them behind and moving past the bars.

She quickly made her way towards the Captain's Cabin would be. This was where the heart will most definitely be. After rounding a few corners and climbing steps, she busted through the door, unaware that there would be two people guarding the heart. The two men looked quite familiar to her, she noted as they swung the cannons around to aim at her. "Halt there, or we'll shoot!"

Jack stopped in her tracks. "Good one. I just came to see my effects." She made her way to the table where they lay on, and began putting them on appropriately. "Admirable though it is, why are you here when you could be somewhere else?" She asked, the cannons still following her every move.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest." The skinnier one noted.

It almost felt like déjà vu to her. "No question, there's been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel."

"I blame the fish people."

"Oh, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?"

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting."

Noticing that they are distracted, Jack took the moment to pick the chest from right beneath their noses, and sneak off unnoticed. After she left the cabin, she felt victorious. All she needed was the key, a knife, and then she'd be home free.

In her moment of bliss, she circled around and stopped in her tracks. Davy Jones made his way down the steps, and she also took note that he had the key to the chest. Jones took the chest in Jack's hand in consideration, knowing that she has been in fact, cornered. "Lookee, boys! A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly!" He scoffed, and the crewmen that had surrounded her laughed in response.

On instinct, Jack took out her sword to fend off the fish-people. "To my great regret." She said, sheathing her sword. "But it's never too late, is it?" She tipped her hat, and bowed a mock-curtsy. "And now, anon, adieu."

As fast as she could, she grabbed a nearby sail and loosened the tie at the bottom. Now that it was partially free, it caught and updraft and lifted Jack to the upper rigging. When she landed, she smiled, proud of herself.

Jack looked up from her feet, and nearly jumped off the rigging in surprise. Jones had suddenly appeared, and he did not look happy. "The chest. Hand it over." He said.

She drew her sword. "I can set you free, Jones."

"Have you never learned, Jack? My freedom was forfeit long ago." Jones said. Yelling, he leapt at her, and their swords clashed with ferocity.

Rain poured from the sky, and lightning thundered. In between the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman, there was a whirlpool which brought the two ships together. They circled closely, with the masts nearly touching. In fact, the ships were close enough for people to swing across.

With a few more clashes, Jack finally disarmed Jones. "There is nothing you can do with the chest, without the key." He seethed.

"I already have the key." Jack stated.

His eyes widened, but then he felt for the key on his own tentacle. Relieved that it was still there, he smiled. "No you don't." To prove it, he showed the key to her on the end of his tentacle.

"Oh. That key."

Acting quickly, she sliced at his tentacles, and Jones cried out in surprise. The key fell to the deck, with the tentacle still wrapped tightly around it. In his anger, he shoved Jack backward. She tried to stop his advance by slicing at him, but he caught her sword with his claw and snapped it in half. Jack's eyes widened.

Suddenly, the mast shook and Jack lost her balance. Still holding onto the chest, she fell backwards and off of the rigging. "No!" Jones yelled, just in time he caught the chest before it fell out of reach. However, Jack still held onto the chest for dear life.

With a yell, Jones slung Jack up into the air. Jack screamed, and reached out for anything to stop her fall. She smashed into a Dutchman crewman that was swinging on a line. "Hullo, that's mine." She reached down and grabbed their pistol, and then shoved the crewman off of the line.

She came swinging back around, and came into view with Jones admiring the chest. She aimed the pistol and fired. She successfully hit her mark, as Jones had dropped the chest and it came crashing down onto the deck.

Jack continued to swing around, wondering how on earth and where on earth she should land. Below, she saw Will desperately trying to grab at the chest. However, he was stopped by his own father, Bootstrap Bill. He was also a good friend of hers.

She saw Jones rapidly approaching the chest. So, she decided to land right in front of him to stop him. Once she landed, she took out her sword. However, she forgot that it had been snapped in half. Jones let out a chuckle, before she made a beeline toward the capstan.

Jones tried to attack her, but she kept the capstan between her and him as best she could. When he started to walk right through the wood, she spun the capstan so that he would come back out on the other side.

Jack retreated, but Jones leapt in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Jones slashed her across her face. She cried out as she landed hard on the deck, her cheek stinging from the pain.


	12. The Final Battle

**Beta'd by KappasRule, as always. Can you believe it? Just one more chapter! AHH! Please leave a review when you're done~**

**I do not own POTC**

* * *

Jack craned her neck up to see Elizabeth fighting Davy Jones. Jones, of course, showed no mercy. She muttered a curse, knowing she had to save her somehow. He back-handed her with his slimy claw, but soon after that he was stabbed right through his chest by Will Turner. Nothing happened, however. "Missed. Did you forget? I am a heartless wrench." Jones stated.

He bended the sword tip against his chest, so now it was locked in place. He wrenched free from Will's grip, and knocked him down to the deck. Jones noticed the looks they were giving each other, and quickly took in the situation. "Ah. Love. A dreadful bond."

Will stood, and backed away from him. Jones pulled the sword out of his body, and tossed it to the side. He unsheathed his own sword in its place. "Yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner." Jones raised his sword. "Do you fear death?"

He suddenly cried out. "Do you?" Jack said from behind. She had his heart in her hands, still beating. She felt its vibrations and juices fall down her hand. She looked at him dangerously, and squeezed his heart again.

Jones staggered, and clutched his chest instinctually.

Jack finally had the situation in her control. She rather liked it. In fact, she was tempted to smile. "It's a steady tonic holding life and death in the palm of your hand."

"You're a cruel woman, Jack Sparrow. Self-serving and dishonest." Jones spat.

She frowned. "Self-serving and dishonest I'll give you, but cruel is a matter of perspective, is it not?"

Jones smirked. "Is it?" With a cry, before Jack could do anything, he stabbed Will in the chest. Elizabeth cried out, Jack wavered for a moment. The pirate king raced to Will, and cradled him in her arms.

Jack hesitated. She felt rage, sadness, and confusion. She oh, so wanted to stab the heart now.

He turned toward her. "Take what you want most, Jack. Live forever-"

Something unexpected happened. Someone attacked Jones and drove him back toward the railing of the ship.

Jack drew her attention back to Will, who was mortally wounded and would no doubt die very soon. Unless she did something. "Please…" Elizabeth begged through her tears. She had to think fast.

She finally decided, and quickly approached the two of them. She quickly handed the heart and broken sword to Will. He looked up in confusion, but after a firm nod from her, he understood completely. Jack helped him stab the heart, as he had lost strength from his mortal wound.

Nearby, Jones fell over the railing in defeat.

Soon after, the maelstrom lifted.

Jack acted quickly. She let go her grip on Will's cold hand, and took Elizabeth away from Will. Elizabeth struggled briefly, but she gave up and continued to sob uncontrollably. Jack pulled her away from the crewmen, who were murmuring "Part of the crew, part of the ship" in an eerie tone.

She held onto a sail, and cut it off when she calculated an updraft.

Now that the rain has lifted, Jack could tell that even she, herself was crying. Earlier she was convinced that it was just rain. She tried to focus on her own ship getting closer and closer. Eventually, they land into the ocean near the Pearl, and they were lifted into the ship. "Thank heaven, Jack. The armada is still out there, the Endeavour is coming up hard starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest, noblest of pirate traditions." Gibbs spoke rather quickly.

Jack frowned. "I've never been one for traditions." She moved swiftly toward the wheel, and began shouting her orders as captain. "Close haul her! Luff the sails and lay her in irons!"

"Belay that! We'll be a sitting duck!" Barbossa countered.

"Belay that, belay that!" Jack cried, actually agreeing for once. Her crew looked like they wanted to protest, but she cut them off, "Belay it! Stow it! Stow it, stow it, belay, belay, stow!"

The Endeavour eventually moved into position against them. "Didn't figure for it to end this way." Gibbs said, standing next to Jack. "Always pictured an angry husband."

Jack hesitated, but after thinking, she nodded. "Reasonable."

Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman emerged from the depths, and positioned itself on the other side of the Endeavour. Jack grinned genuinely. "Full canvas!"

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa cried.

"FIRE!"

Both ships, the Pearl and the Dutchman worked together at full force. They crumbled the Endeavour into pieces. The last cannon-fire ceased, and now there was nothing but wreckage. The pirates cheered victoriously, finally glad that it was all over. They were so happy, they threw their hats into the air.

"They're running!" Marty cried.

It was true. After seeing their main ship, the Endeavour get annihilated, they turned sails and retreated. "Aye, they're terrified to take on the combined might of the Dutchman and the Pearl!" Gibbs cried proudly.

"I've never seen a retreat from the other side before." Jack said. She hesitated. "Gibbs… you may throw my hat." She begrudgingly gave him her hat.

Gibbs didn't hesitate in tossing the hat up into the air.

* * *

They sailed toward an island so that they could drop Elizabeth off to meet her husband, Will. It was nearly sunset, so the sky filled with an orange glow. "Your chariot awaits, your highness." Gibbs bowed, and gestured to the longboat that hung past the crew, which were lined up to say their farewells.

She moved to Barbossa. "Mrs. Turner." He acknowledged.

She moved on, until she faced Jack, who was by the rowboat. "Farewell, friend." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled, and took a quick glance at Barbossa. "You know, you should tell him one day."

"Tell him what?" Jack asked. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh please, I've seen the way you looked at him." She added in a hushed tone.

"Shut up." She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

They watched her leave, and safely arrive at the shore in which Will was waiting for her. "Should we go?"

Jack turned to see Barbossa standing there. "Aye."

She somehow knew that this was the last time she was going to see Elizabeth and William Turner. It was kind of sad, though she wouldn't admit it. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Barbossa suddenly asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

She hesitated. "Nothing."

Then she turned to the rest of her crew, who were waiting in anticipation for something. For some reason they looked disappointed. "What are you lot doing? All hands on deck!"


	13. Drink Up, Me Hearties Yo Ho!

**Beta'd by KappasRule! Anyway, longer author note in the end. Watch out for that :3**

**I do not own POTC**

* * *

Jack sighed contentedly as she all but collapsed onto the bed, after of course removing her effects and putting them onto the nightstand beside her.

It was her utmost decision that they sailed to Tortuga to celebrate their victory and freedom from the East India Trading Company. They were in an inn, and the best part: the bar was just below her, so rum was just an arms' reach away.

Drinking, however, was not on her mind right now. Downright exhaustion was. After all that has happened, with her mind working 24/7, she needed rest.

Just as she was about to drift into sleep, someone had walked into her room. She could tell by the clacking of their heels against the wooden surface. She just wasn't into making any movement to accuse them.

She turned beet red after what had happened next. She felt rough lips lightly brush against her temple, but throughout all this, she still pretended to sleep. "I'm sorry…" He breathed.

That was the unmistaken voice of Hector Barbossa. Whether he was drunk or not, Jack knew that he had a rather high tolerance. So, was this a genuine apology?

With that, he just left.

Jack hid her face in her pillow.

She should've known.

The next morning, none of her crewmen were found in the bar or in any of the other rooms. She rushed to the docks in a mild panic, ignoring the looks that she was receiving. Yep, no magnificent black ship was found. They must've left early in the morning.

Luckily, she still found that Gibbs was still sleeping by the docks. She trudged over, and kicked him in the ribs. "Oi." Gibbs woke up with a start, muttering a string of curses.

"Jack!"

"Mr. Gibbs. Is there a particular reason why my ship is gone?" She asked.

"Ship? We're on the ship." Gibbs took another look around, and then realized, "Jack! The ship is gone!"

Jack groaned. When she looked to the side, she saw two women that she would never fail to recognize, for she had scammed them many times before. "Aren't they…?" Gibbs wondered for a moment. Then he just shook his head. "Take what you can." He said suddenly.

Jack eyed the hand he had outstretched, but nevertheless shook it. "Give nothing back."

Gibbs walked over to the two ladies Jack had recognized – Giselle and Scarlett. Nevertheless, she turned back to look over the horizon of the ocean.

* * *

On the Black Pearl, Barbossa seems to be enjoying the peace and quiet, and also the full authority of being captain. However, some of the men had gathered around him. It was Pintel who spoke up. "Sir, some of the men don't feel entirely settled about leaving Captain Jack behind-"

"Again." Ragetti butted in.

"Again." Pintel agreed.

"Is that so?" Barbossa mused.

"So we were hoping, it would make us feel a whole lot better regardin' our fortunes, if we could see that item you told us about." Pintel finished eagerly.

"On the charts." Marty piped up.

"With our own eyes." Pintel said.

"To help put an ease to our burden of guilt, so to speak." Ragetti finished.

Barbossa smiled. In truth, he also felt a little guilty, so he might as well do a good will for his crew. "Ah. Cast your eyes over this, then, mateys… there's more than one way to live forever." He pulled out the scroll of ancient charts, and unrolled it. The crewmen all watched on in anticipation, but when he finished unrolling it, something was not quite right. "Jack…"

There was a hole in the charts, where the actual map was originally. He knew it had to be her doing.

* * *

Jack rotated the map carefully, as her ship was rough and rocky, and she didn't want to mess the map up. She wanted to preserve it. She stopped rotating it when a new drawing appeared, a rough sketch of a water fountain. Inscribed beneath it in neat cursive, read Ponce de Leon.

The Fountain of Youth. Seems there is more than one way to becoming immortal. First cursed gold didn't work, and then neither did Davy Jones' heart. So, she's come to another resort.

Jack smiled, and took out her compass. Surely, it would point to where she wanted to go most, which was the fountain of youth. Instead, it pointed behind her.

She raised an eyebrow, and looked behind her, only to nod in realization that the compass was pointing to a bottle of rum. She picked it up, and popped open the stopper. Then, the compass pointed in another direction entirely.

She smiled even wider. "Drink up, me hearties yo ho!" She said, before taking a swig of her rum.

THE END

* * *

**I just want to thank all of you guys for going along with this story! (Also, thanks KappasRule for making it readable) you guys aRE SO PUSHY THOUGH. YOU FINALLY GOT THAT KISS. lol. Anyway, some news about this story: I am not going to put it to complete, because if I ever get to On Stranger Tides, then it would just branch off of this story, and continue in chapter 14. I probably won't write it for a while, or the prequel thingy, which is Curse of the Black Pearl. So, that's about it on news for this fic. **

**On other news, I'm writing a genderbender fic for the Hobbit, and some of Lord of the Rings! I am super excited for it. I might even post it tonight! So, it's gonna be a fem!Bilbo story... yeah...**

**anyways, until next time... I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS SO MUCH!**


	14. An Imposter

**What's up, guys? How were your holidays? I had a nice vacation. But now I am back, with another chapter too! Hope you enjoy~**

**I do not own POTC**

"_No, I told you, Ponce de Leon died two hundred years ago-"_

"_Aye, but he died searching for something, didn't he?"_

"_...The Fountain of Youth."_

* * *

It was a cold, dreary day in London. However, there seemed to be a commotion rising in a nearby courtroom, especially from overseers as a man was being dragged into the scene. The man was slammed into the table, and he was cursed, jeered, and hissed at. "Now appearing before the court, the notorious and infamous pirate, brigand, pillager, and highwayman, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

The man who was dragged into the room had a sack over his head. As he was revealed, the sack was pulled off and tossed away. However, whoever has seen Captain Jack Sparrow before would never have guessed this man was the pirate herself.

In fact, not many people in England knew, or realized, that Captain Jack Sparrow is a woman.

The man spluttered in response. "I told you, my name is Joshamee Gibbs! How many times-"

"Hear ye, hear ye! Commencing now the sessions of the peace, and over and terminer! Presiding now over these trials; the highly esteemed magistrate of South York, all rise and attend for the right honorable Justice Smith!"

Justice Smith was anything but. He had a long trail of powdered hair that led right from the corridor, but the looks of any judge ended there.

Anyone would say that the judge had more of a feminine face, if not a bit rough around the edges. However, no one would guess because they would be afraid to be put into trial. Justice Smith, however, wasn't actually Justice Smith.

It was Jack Sparrow, who had carefully bound her chest and disguised herself well enough to be a man. She raised her gavel, which gained many cheers from her audience.

"All this, for me?" Jack said, speaking in a deep voice, gesturing for everyone to sit down. Gibbs stood, astonished and flabbergasted. "All right, what do we have here?"

At first he couldn't respond. It was as if he couldn't comprehend what Jack was doing posing as the judge in the court of London. Then, he gained his ability to speak back. "Jack-"

The man who had dragged Gibbs in threatened him with a club, but Jack brushed him off, saying such a thing wasn't necessary. Gibbs still looked at him in the corner of his eye, but most of his attention had been given back to her. "Jack… Sparrow is not my name. My name is Joshamee Gibbs."

"Is that so? It says Jack Sparrow here."

"I told 'em, I was _looking _for Jack Sparrow. Who I would be happy to identify to the court, if it would help my case."

Jack could tell that this whole ordeal was starting to annoy him, but she couldn't quite be revealed just yet. She needed to stay in a position of authority for a little longer. "I think that would be a poor defense. Unless you wanted to be bludgeoned like a harp seal." She couldn't help but wonder why Gibbs was looking for her, especially since she remembered how they departed back in Tortuga.

Nevertheless, she turned to the jury. "The prisoner claims to be innocent of being Jack Sparrow. How do you find?"

She needed to appeal the crowd. For now, she had to betray Gibbs.

"No trial? But…" The foreman protested.

"Foreman! Your finding! Guilty?"

"Guilty verdict means he'll hang…"

"Yes?" Jack challenged. "The crowd screams for blood."

The foreman looked to the crowd. "Guilty?" To his surprise, the crowd cheered and stomped in response.

Gibbs stared at her with wide eyes. "This… this is unfair!"

Jack tried not to look right at him. "You have been found guilty, and will hang by the neck until dead." She slammed her gavel, as if finalizing the sentence.

The crowd cheered. However, Jack paused as if she was listening to the crowd. "What say ye? What? What was that? You wish me to spare this wretched man's life?"

Gibbs looked back up to her, astonished. The crowd also looked a bit angry and annoyed at her change of plan. "Joshamee Gibbs. The crime of which you have been found guilty of being innocent of being Jack Sparrow. I hereby commute your sentence… and order that you be imprisoned the remainder of your miserable, moribund, mutton-chopped life." Jack stood, and Gibbs smiled gratefully at her. He was still looking a little perplexed, but nevertheless went along with her ploy.

As he was being taken away and the crowd jeered and hissed at her, she escaped the courtroom.

She had to hurry if this plan was going to work.

She tore through the corridor, leaving behind the powdered wig and robe. She moved into the room where she had the actual Justice tied up and gagged, and carefully handed the gavel to him.

Quickly she made her way to the loading dock, dusting off any of the remaining powder which had managed to stick into her hair. She found where she had left her hat and put it back atop of her head.

Finally ready, she quickly found a nearby wagon driver, who she had already recognized earlier and had agreed to help her.

Jack found where Gibbs had been taken to, and cut her way through. Eventually she was also thrown in with Gibbs. Now, they had time to talk things over.

Gibbs cursed. He's more angry than astonished to see Jack in the car with him. "Crickey! Now we're both off to prison."

Jack smiled. "Not to worry, I've paid off the driver. In ten minutes we'll be outside of London, horses waiting. Tonight we make the coast. Then it's just a matter of finding a ship." It would be easy, especially since she's done a thing like this before.

Then, she remembered she had something. She opened her coat and reached into a pocket, then she took out a flask and gave it to him.

Gibbs' mood lightened a bit as he took the flask, but he still sat in begrudging silence.

Gibbs offered the flask to her, but she declined. "So, what brings you to London?" She decided to ask.

"While I listen for any news on where the Black Pearl makes port, within the rumor, I heard Jack Sparrow's in London."

Jack crossed her arms over her chest. "I made _sure_ to cover my tracks."

Gibbs shrugged. "It's just what I heard, lass. Jack Sparrow's in London, with a ship, and looking for a crew. Fact is, you're signing men up tonight, pub called Captain's Daughter."

Jack scoffed. "Am not."

"I thought a bit odd." Gibbs agreed. "But, then again, you've never been the most predictable of sorts."

"Truth is, Jack Sparrow arrived in town just this morning to rescue one Joshamee Gibbs from one appointment with the gallows. You're alive, so that's a start." She was a bit glad on that part. There was no way that she would let one of her closest friends bite the dust, not if she couldn't help it.

Gibbs shrugged again. "Like I said, unpredictable."

Jack leaned back. "So, there's another Jack Sparrow out there, sullying my good name."

"An imposter."

"Aye, but an imposter with a ship."

"And in need of a crew."

Jack grinned. "That could be our ticket." She took the empty flask from Gibbs and replaced it with the torn-out map that they had gotten from Singapore. It was the only way to the Fountain of Youth, which was her current goal.

"What about you, Jackie? Last I heard, you were hell bent to find the Fountain of Youth. Any luck?" Gibbs asked, also noticing the map.

She begrudgingly tucked the map into her jacket pocket. "Circumstances arose, ensued, and forced a compelling insight regarding direction and valor-"

"Meaning, you gave up." Correction. It _had _been her goal. It gave her something to do. However, when she started to just sail in circles and arrive at the same island more than twice, she figured to put it off and head to London. Maybe someone there could help.

"So untrue!" Jack protested, suddenly feeling a fire. She was, in fact, _determined _to get something right this time. "I am just as bent as ever, hellishly so. I'll taste those waters, mark my words-"

Gibbs smiled. "There's the Jackie I know!"

Jack felt her cheeks heat up. "And I'll not have it said, there's a point on the map Captain Sparrow never found-"

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. This was surprising to both of them, because they knew that it wouldn't take this short of a time to exit the city of London. Traffic, obstacles, etc. No, this was rather suspicious.

"Short trip." Jack commented.

Gibbs gave her a wary look.

She decided to step out of the vehicle first. She never expected to be surrounded by dozens of royal guards, all guns pointed at her. Looking around, she also found that they were in the middle of a palace courtyard. She saw that her driver was being paid much more than what she had given him as well.

She muttered a curse.

Gibbs piled out after her.

"All part of the plan, yes?"

The captain of the guard approached them, and slammed the butt of the rifle against Jack's forehead. Caught by surprise and pain, her legs buckled and she fell into Gibbs' arms. "N-no." She managed to answer.

However, she was pulled away from Gibbs and he was shoved back into the wagon.

Her head was pounding too loudly so she couldn't formulate a plan. The only thing she could do was watch helplessly as Gibbs was taken away from her. Black dots threatened to cloud her vision as she fell to the ground. No... no, this can't be right.

* * *

**Ayyy review? **


	15. Escaping Royalty

**Hello, it's mee... I'm back again with a quick update! You'll be expecting a couple more of these since I do not have class (or work) for a while. Thank you so much for the reviews, guys~ Oh, I forgot to tell you on the last update, but my family and I went on this 'Pirate adventure' during my vacation.(there was snorkling and we rode a banana boat which had totally capsized) We went on a boat in the bay and there was a show and everything. One of the actors totally based their character on Jack Sparrow, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Pirates**

* * *

Jack had always admired the architecture in London. Even if she was currently being guided down an elegant hallway by two stoic guards. Then, they entered a large room that had a magnificent chandelier at the ceiling. Looking around, she spotted windows, and an upper-terrace balcony, and looked at the chandelier again.

Suddenly, she was chained to a chair behind a long dinner table. Seeing the food made her hungry, but she knew better than to help herself. So, she continued to calculate her escape as the guards closed the large doors behind them.

The doors then opened, and the captain of the guard led a line of guards, servants, the Prime Minister (Jack noted uneasily), and finally King George. She automatically recognized the King because of the large powdered wig he wore.

The ruler sat on the opposite side of the dinner table, and began eating. The Captain of the guard spoke, addressing to her in a tone of surprise. "You are Jack Sparrow."

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere." Jack replied, almost automatically.

"I have heard of you." The King said. "I just never expected you to be a female."

"...Is that an issue?" Jack smiled thinly. It felt could talking back to the King of England.

"You know who I am, don't you?" The King challenged.

"You're King George." Jack said. "Ruler of Britain and Ireland."

"He's much more than that." The other guard, which stood beside King George, said. "He also the Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, Arch-treasurer and Prince- the elector of the Holy Roman Empire." He seethed. "In other words, ruler of _you_."

Jack acted nonchalantly, even if she seemed a little threatened. "Well, he does seem rather important then."

"I am informed you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship." George said.

"Vicious rumor. Not true." Jack protested, rattling her chains. "It may be true that that's what you were told, but it's nonetheless false that I've come to procure a crew."

George narrowed his eyes. "Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow."

If Jack could pinch the bridge of her nose, she would. However, her hands were tied to her sides. "No, I _am_ Jack Sparrow, but it's not true that Jack Sparrow has come to London to procure a crew."

George stared blankly. "Are you claiming not to be in London?"

Jack felt like they were speaking in circles. "No, no. I am Jack Sparrow. And I am in London. But I am not here to procure a crew. That is someone else."

"Ah. Someone else named Jack Sparrow." George said, swallowing some food. Then, he addressed his guard. "You've brought me the wrong wastrel. I knew from the start since this one's a woman. Find Jack Sparrow, and dispose of this imposter."

She panicked, rattling her chains. "Wait! I am Jack Sparrow, the one and only. I am in London."

"To procure a crew. To undertake a voyage to the Fountain of Youth." George finished for her.

However, that wasn't what she was going to say. How did he know she was searching for the legendary immortal drink? She rattled her chains furiously. "What?" She asked over the noise. Finally, George had enough of this foolishness and waved a hand.

"Someone, remove those infernal chains!"

A tall guard came to unchain her. "We know you are in possession of a map." The King said matter-of-factly.

The guard looked infuriated. "So just confiscate the map, and to the gallows with her!"

Jack pretended to fumble with a napkin, and dropped it under the table. She dropped to her knees to reach for it, but in reality she was searching in her jacket for the map. The familiar lump was gone, and she rummaged around for a moment to confirm it.

That was it. The map was gone.

For now, she was relieved. When she stood to get back to her seat, King George asked, "Have you a map?"

"No."

A guard asked, "Where is it?"

"The truth?" Jack prompted. "Well, I lost it. Quite recently, in fact."

George sighed. "I have a report. Trustworthy. The Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth. I will not have some melancholy Spanish monarch… _a Catholic!_... gain eternal life."

"You do know the way to the fountain?" A guard asked.

She had, in fact, memorized all the paths, patterns, and puzzles just in case something like this was going to happen. "Oh, yes. Absolutely."

"So you could guide an expedition?"

Guiding an expedition? That sounded pretty neat. "With your permission?" She asked, intrigued. She never guided an expedition before, so it should be exciting. Maybe she wouldn't mind being able to help the British after all. "You'll be providing, then, a ship and a crew?"

George nodded. "And a Captain."

At first she didn't understand. She'd be the perfect captain. She can lead her own crew, thank you very much. When she heard the footsteps approaching, she decided to stand and face this 'Captain'.

Who came into the room was not who she suspected. The only part she recognized was his face, everything else was completely knew. His powdered wig, (which looked absolutely ridiculous on him) the crutch, the uniform, and finally, the peg-leg.

"Afternoon, sire." He said, bowing.

Jack remembered the last time they had been together. He had taken her ship, _again_, but that was nothing compared to that surprising forehead kiss at the inn.

Questions ran through her mind. Why was he crippled? Was he serving under the crown with _her_ ship? What happened to the Black Pearl? How about the rest of the crew? She even wondered about that blasted monkey, which hardly left his side.

It seemed Barbossa was also surprised at seeing her again. Jack froze when he looked over to her. "Why is that woman not in chains? She must be manacled at once."

Jack's fists tightened at her sides. The King scoffed. "At the center of my palace? Hardly."

"If I may be so bold. Jack Sparrow be easy enough to catch. It's holding her's a problem."

"Hector." Jack stated forcibly. "Good to see a fellow pirate make something of himself."

"Pirate?" Barbossa scoffed. "Privateer. On a sanctioned mission, under the authority and protection of the crown." He seemed prideful of what he had accomplished, Jack noted.

"As may be." Jack said. "But first. What became of the Pearl?"

Barbossa winced, and hesitated. He breathed a sigh and finally answered, "Lost."

"Lost?" Jack said slowly.

"I defended her mightily, but she sunk nonetheless."

How could he? After going through all that _trouble_ and _betrayal_, she practically died resurrecting that ship and making it as great as can be. Actually, she died twice. She risked her life many times. What exactly did he do for the Pearl?

He never deserved to be Captain of her ship. She should've never trusted him with such a precious boat.

She stood from her chair, and quickly closed the distance between the two of them before the guards could act on her. Barbossa backed up a step, but she was already there. Too close. "If that ship be lost, properly, you should be lost with it." She seethed.

"Aye. In a kinder world."

Her eyes had become wet with angry tears, but she tried to blink them away. She stepped back, and noticed the many rifles aimed at her. "Captain Barbossa. Each second we tarry, the Spanish outdistance us. I have every confidence you will prevail,and be rewarded with the high station you so desire." The King declared.

Barbossa turned to the King and bowed again. "You, sir, have stooped." Jack muttered. The two guards nearest to her. They were pretty close enough together, she decided.

"Our sands be all but run. Where's the harm in joining the winning side?" He was more solemn than prideful this time around.

"I understand everything." Jack sighed. "Except that wig."

Suddenly, she moved. She slammed the two guards together, which shoved their rifles upward. They fired aimlessly, and the shot flew towards the rope of the chandelier. A rope snapped, causing one side to drop. She then jumped onto the table and raced along, knocking over some plates of food.

She had to ignore what was happening around her, and focus on her escape route.

She picked up a chair, and threw it ahead of her through the stained-glass window.

She managed to avoid the guards, create her diversion, and swing from the lovely chandelier to the upper balcony. She paused in her escape, to send a challenging glare at Barbossa, before leaving the room behind entirely.

Jack flew down the stairs, easily retrieving her effects and avoiding the guards.

However, she realized she was at a tight spot. She reached a window sill, but she was still so high up. It was a very long drop. She couldn't spend time on her decision, since she could hear the guards approach her closer and closer. Then, she spotted the wire.

She tried to escape along the tripwire, hiding behind a royal flag.

Suddenly, the wire seemed to just _snap_ and she flew into a moving carriage. She landed next to a rather handsome young man, who looked shocked at the sight of her. She only sent him a smile, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before climbing onto the roof of the carriage while he spluttered, "Oi, lady, that's dangerous!"

Jack leaped into an approaching flatbed cart. However, she soon realized that it was unsafe, since the cart was moving toward a couple of soldiers.

She maneuvered her way out of the cart and into a coal wagon.

She decided it was safe enough to catch her breath. But then, she heard shouts. "There she is! Fire!" After that, the coal was all lit up and the wagon was wildly going through the marketplace. She thought it would be smart to dive out of the wagon, and hide out of sight.

She quickly found the pub known as Captain's Daughter and decided it was worth a shot.

However, she felt something metal against her back. She turned slowly, unable to speak. A guard had actually caught up to her. "Filthy pirate wench." He spat. She saw that his finger tightened around the trigger, and thought for a moment she really was going to die then.

She heard the gunshot, but felt no pain. She never realized she closed her eyes either, but when she opened them, she saw another man that she couldn't quite stand.

Her father.

"Hello, Jacklyn."

* * *

**It would be super cool if you guys reviewed :D**


	16. Figuring it Out

**Long time no see, eh? Anyway, just a little warning: I have decided on male!Angelica, and I may or may not have gotten a little carried away with his personality. I'll just have to see what you guys think about him... ;) Thanks also for all those reviews! I am touched by all of them~ (especially to those non-English reviewers, I'm honored!) **

**Anyways... as always, I do not own POTC**

* * *

They sat in the pub for hours, before either of them mustered up the ability to speak. The sun had already gone down, and the pub had gotten busier already. Jack was still nursing her first mug while he finally said, "So… heard you were putting together a crew."

Jack sighed. "If enough people keep saying it, then it must be true."

"How's Barbossa? He hasn't hurt you or anything, has he?"

Was it something on her face that made him ask that question? Or was he just being nosy? Either way, it wasn't like him to ask things like that, so Jack took a drink from her mug to avoid answering the question. However, the look in her father's eyes seemed so sincere enough that it bothered her. Then, she remembered what he had done to her ship, and her grip tightened on the mug.

"Alright, I guess you don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I also heard where you were headed. The Fountain." He said.

Jack looked back up. "You've been there."

"Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?"

She supposed it was a poor attempt at humor to lighten up the mood, but she could never tell with her dad. "Depends on the light."

"Child. The Fountain. There be items required, for the profane ritual. Two chalices."

Jack protested. "On the map. There was a Chalice-"

"_Two _chalices. Silver. From Ponce de Leon's ship. You need them both."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "For?" She was pretty sure that she needed only one. Why would the Fountain require two cups? It didn't make sense, especially since she's the only one who will be getting a drink from it.

"The ritual! Don't be a fool!" Jack flinched when her father yelled, but then eased up once his voice cooled back down. "Find out the ritual, every detail, before you set sail."

"Already done. It's just I don't have a boat _to _set sail." She didn't add that Barbossa had stolen it again and left it to it's end.

"Those folk. Over there. They have a ship." He pointed to a man playing a mandola, and in front of him there was a line of sailor-type men. "Oh, and Jacklyn. One last thing. The Fountain will test you, mark my words."

She nodded, and left her half-drunken mug of rum on the table. Her father disappeared as well, and she made her way stealthily to the man playing the mandola. Soon, she was behind him with a knife to his neck. "I hear you be recruiting a crew." She stated calmly in an undertone.

"Aye. That is, Jack Sparrow be putting together some modest venture." Surprised, Jack let him go from her hold, so he was able to see her then. "You've some nerve, showing up here dressed like that. Besides, every man knows it's bad luck when a woman's on board."

She backed him into a wall with her knife in hand, back at where it was. "Try saying that again, mate." However, when she spotted a tall shadow at the other end of the room, she decided to leave the quivering man alone. So, she put the knife away and made her way through the crowd, into the storage room, where the shadow had led her.

It had come to a manner of identity theft, and she wasn't about to let this one down until she had the one responsible.

Once she was in, the shadow revealed itself. Well, it was a bit taller than her, but it had the same effects, same hair, same… pretty much everything that she was known for. Except, she couldn't quite make out the shadow's face. "You've stolen me, and I've come to take myself back." She stated.

The light in the room just wasn't enough to see their face. So, the only way to solve this problem was to bring out her sword and fight the imposter. However, they also brought their sword out in the same matter, and clashed blades with her.

They fought in the same style, with ferocity and elegance.

Jack leapt away onto the hearth in the center of the room. However, the other Jack did that as well. In an experiment, Jack stopped attacking, and her shadow just mirrored her. Wherever Jack moved, the shadow moved the same way. It was driving her crazy, possibly more so than when she came out of Davy Jones' locker.

"Stop doing that!"

They clashed again, and fight up a ramp. Her shadow kicked a stack of barrels down to her, but she was quick enough to evade them. She found the rope that held the barrels, and it was apparently rising quickly from the released weight, so Jack held on to it. She rose to the rafters, where her shadow was patiently waiting for her.

Jack leapt back down, landing on a sack of barrels. Her shadow leapt down after her, and they fought as the barrels rolled out from beneath them.

However, a familiar move managed to flash between them. It was only a moment, but it was so intricate, only _that _person can manage to use it in his style.

"Only one person alive knows that move."

They paused in their fighting, and her shadow _smirked _at her, then, he leaned in for a kiss. Jack also recuperated, but it was only a brief, chaste kiss. Before the man could lean in to deepen the kiss, Jack leaned back and took off the man's wig as she said, "Angel, it's been awhile."

"Hello, Jack. You know, I think I was the better 'Jack Sparrow' for a time, there." He responded.

Jack smiled thinly. "I highly doubt it. Let me ask this… why did you crossdress?"

"Well… you do it all the time." He said. "Besides, it was easy, since pretty much the entirety of London believes you're a male."

"Point taken."

"By the way, I accept your apology."

"What apology?" Jack asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't deserve any apology."

"I suppose that kiss wasn't an apology, then?"

"I was never really with you to begin with, darling." Jack teased.

Angel shrugged. "A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her fictions." Jack gave him a threatening look, but he just nonchalantly moved away from her. She followed him as he spoke. "As long as my sailors get their money, they will put up with any number of peculiarities and peccadilloes."

"There is one pecadilly up with which I will not put. I will be impersonated as Captain, nothing less." Jack stated firmly.

Angel looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it. He moved over to a bucket of water, and said instead, "For that you need a ship, and as it turns out, I have one."

"I could use a ship." Jack admitted.

"What happened to your previous one?" Angel asked. When Jack didn't respond, he automatically went to the next topic. "Anyway, I hear-tell you've been to the Fountain."

"There be a lot of hear-telling going on these days." Jack murmured.

"You've been to the Fountain of Youth, haven't you?" He asked, more urgently.

"You really don't need it, Angel. It's just a waste of time." Jack said, quietly.

Angel looked at her, as if trying to interpret what she meant., and whether or not he should be offended or flattered.

However, before either of them could continue in their conversation, the man Jack had encountered earlier busted in and told them that there were strange-looking men up and about. Jack assured them that they were not her men, or rather that she had any men at all. "But… I may have unintentionally slighted some King or another."

Angel smiled. "Glad you haven't changed one bit." Jack gave him a smile in return, but that was when the door slammed and the man, Scrum Jack learned that he called himself, locked the door and put all his weight on it.

"Imminent danger, sir. Here, now."

"We shall continue later, shouldn't we?" Angel asked, in a mock-gentleman matter.

"Aye."

The door busted open, and guards swarmed into the room.

Angel and Jack seemed to already have an idea of how to escape. They fought their way to the back of the warehouse, poking holes in barrels of ale on the way to create a diversion as the drink sprays everywhere.

Eventually, they reached a trap door. Angel pushed Jack over it, and she stumbled.

"Ready?" Angel asked over the noise, but before Jack could answer, he sliced at the lever and they both fell through the trapdoor.

They fell into murky water, and before Jack's muscles could respond in any way, Angel was pulling her up and through. She quickly wrang her hand out of his grip, and swam on her own. They swam through the River Thames. Eventually, they emerged and collapsed onto the nearby cobblestone to catch their breaths. "So, what do you know about the Fountain?" Angel asked.

After Jack wringed out her hair, she sighed. She was fighting a losing battle. "You may not have everything you need. Do you have two silver chalices from Circa Ponce de Leon?"

He frowned. "No. Why?"

"It's part of a ritual. You are aware of this, right?"

"No. But I am aware that we are in need of a creature for part of the ritual."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Then, she remembered. "You mean-" However, she couldn't quite finish her sentence, as there was a sharp prick in her neck. Soon, her head pounded and everything became fuzzy. Her eyes widened as she turned to Angel, after realizing what he had done to her. "You… you _drugged _me?"

"Sorry, Jack. It had to be done." His voice was like a distant echo to her.

Then, everything faded to black.

* * *

**Review?**


	17. Queen Anne's Revenge

**Idk if you guys are busy or whatt but I hope you're all still here :D Welcome to the story for those who just joined, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own POTC **

* * *

"Show a leg, sailor!"

"Aye, sir!"

Jack rolled out of her hammock, and was handed a mop by another sailor. Everything seemed to be fine, in pecking order. Except… something seemed off. Why was _she _being shouted at? Why was _she _being forced to work?

"Um. There's been a mistake." Jack stated.

"Keep moving." A pirate said as he walked by, as if he hadn't heard her say anything.

She shook her head. "I'm not supposed to be here."

He turned and laughed. "Many a man's woken up at sea, no idea what wherefore or why, no memory of the night afore whence he signed up 'n drunk away his bonus money."

"I'm not just any _man _though." Jack protested. "I may not look it, but I actually am Captain Jack Sparrow. The original."

"Scrum. Pleasure's all mine." Scrum smiled. "Though, I don't think yer much of a captain right now. Keep moving."

Jack was shoved through the crew's quarters. "Where am I?" She demanded.

"Keep moving!"

One final shove, and she stumbled into another room of the ship. Below deck somewhere, she guessed. Hesitantly, she stood and began to mop the floors. In the center of the hold, she saw that crewmen pounded together a wooden box. Instead of wood on the sides, however, there was glass. "There's a glass coffin." She stated dumbly.

Scrum was still nearby, as if keeping an eye on her. "Aye."

"Scrum. Why is there a glass coffin?"

Scrum sighed. "Do I look like the man in charge?"

"Where am I, then?" She asked once again.

He grinned. "Oh, excuse me, miss Captain Sparrow. I be honored to welcome you aboard our well-renowned vessel of infamy, the Queen Anne's Revenge."

Jack felt her heart drop to her knees. As if she already had enough trouble to deal with, there was yet another fearsome infamous pirate that she might cross blades with. She was not looking forward to any of this. "Blackbeard." She sighed.

Scrum and Jack made their way to the main deck, to do some cleaning there. However, something large loomed behind her as she mopped. She turned to see it was those strange, crusty-looking creatures with pale eyes. She backed up uneasily, but he kicked her to the ground, and lashed the whip on her. Other weird looking officers also came up to restrain her, once they noticed her struggling.

She bit her lip to keep in her pain. Once the creature was satisfied, he and all the others walked away. She pulled her jacket back on, and watched as the creature walked away. "That fellow seems odd. French, is my guess."

"He's been zombiefied. Blackbeard's doing. All of the officer's are that way, makes 'em compliant." Scrum explained. "You alright? You sure took a beating."

"Of course I'm alright." Jack muttered. Her back still pounded, but it was going to take only a day or two to recover from something like this. She already knew she was going to dislike these creatures. "They're perpetually ill-tempered."

Later in the day, Jack, Scrum, and the rest of the crewmen worked together to lash down a sail. Jack had long ago ditched her jacket and hat, and rolled up her sleeves. She _still _couldn't believe she was working like this.

Once they were done, she looked up from her hands. Something caught her eye, and he was tied to the mast, just beneath the crow's nest. "Say, what did that fellow do, and what can I do to avoid _that_?"

"Him? Churchly fellow. Always going on about the Lord Almighty." Scrum explained.

Jack was impressed. "A man of the cloth. On this ship?"

Scrum shrugged. "A missionary is the story. What I heard, he got captured in a raid, everyone else on the ship kilt, but not him. First mate wouldn't let him happen, on account his premier standing with the Lord. Odd, if you ask me."

Jack frowned. "No. Odd is standing mid-ships back there with a whip."

"Can't be helped." Scrum said. "Either way, a first mate sticking his neck for some prisoner? That you don't see."

"Is that so? You still haven't told me who the first mate is." Jack said.

Scrum looked behind her. "Well, he's right there, in case you wanted to see 'im."

Standing by the railing, was _him_. He had his own pirate garb this time around, but his dark hair reached just below his ears. His face was of contentment and satisfaction, and Jack was just fuming at the sight of him. Before Scrum could do anything to stop her, she ducked into the shadows and waited for the pirate to come back down.

After he slid down the gangway and was within range, Jack reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into an unbreakable hold and lowering a sharp cargo to his throat. "You are a ruthless, soulless, cross-grained cur." She spat.

Angel shrugged, obviously not threatened at all. "I told you I have a ship."

"No. Blackbeard has a ship, upon now which I am imprisoned."

"We can pull this off, Jack. The Fountain of Youth. Like you always wanted." He said, struggling against her grip. She still restrained him.

"Blackbeard. Edward Teach. The pirate all pirates fear. Apparently, resurrector of the dead in his spare time." Jack said quickly, her voice wavering. She tried to cover her own fear of him, but ultimately failed.

Angel noticed. "He won't get to you, Jack. I promise. He'll listen to me."

Jack took a deep breath. "Don't you see? He listens to no one."

"Perhaps his own son?" He said, lips twitching into a smirk. Jack released him, shocked.

She stared owlishly. "Son… as in, beget by?"

"Long lost, recently found. Who loves his dear father and wishes to make him proud."

Jack still couldn't believe any of this. Honestly, was there any resemblance to Angel and Blackbeard? She couldn't make the connection. "He bought that?" She said disbelievingly.

"I sold that."

She continued to stare, making Angel more or less uncomfortable under her gaze. "Then it's the Fountain of Youth for him, or him and you. Not you and I."

Angel shook his head. "No Jack. That's the best part. He will be dead."

"You'll be handling that part yourself?"

"There is a prophecy. Perhaps you don't believe in the supernatural-"

"Oh, I've seen a thing or two." Jack said. The first thing that came to mind was her crewmen who had transformed into skeletons. Then, Davy Jones' locker was a whole other statement.

Angel continued. "Aye. The man with no eyes. The Quartermaster. He is known as _eleri ipin, _means witness of fate. What he says comes true. He sees things before they happen. He's never wrong."

At first she was going to deny that such a power could exist. Then, she decided to believe it because she's been through pretty crazy things herself.

"He has seen Blackbeard's death. That is a death sentence itself."

Jack's eyes widened. "You believe that?" It almost seemed too good to be true.

Angel hummed. "He believes it. That's why he needs the Fountain, Jack. He could feel the cold breath of death down his neck. The prophecy is this: Blackbeard will meet his death, within a fortnight… at the hands of a one-legged man."

Now, with talk of fate and destiny, Jack realized that it could've been any one-legged man. However, the one man that had popped into her mind was Barbossa, and she wondered how on _earth_ he was going to kill Blackbeard. Only time would tell, she decided. Unfortunately, that meant she was also going to eventually meet up with said one-legged man in her travels again, and she wasn't looking forward to that.

"What is it?" Angel asked after a short silence.

"Just an interesting prophecy, that's all."

* * *

**If there are any errors, feel free to let me know~ anyways, reviews pls**


	18. Blackbeard

**I didn't mean for it to be this long of a chapter. I just couldn't find a good place to stop lmao. Anyways, enjoy~**

**I do not own POTC**

* * *

Jack was supposed to come up with an intricate plan, one that wasn't going to fail. Originally, she planned to convince the other recently hired pirates to stage a mutiny with her so that they can take the ship. However, all civilized thoughts were dashed as they just ran above decks to riot.

Currently, she snuck into Angel's cabin. He stirred awake as she entered, and smiled sleepily. "Ah. If this is a dream, then have you come to join me?"

"Um… well…" Jack struggled for her words, slightly flustered. "Not exactly. We're… we're taking the ship, so you might want to-"

Sounds of shouts and gunfire came from outside the cabin. Knowing that she may have stepped over the line on this one, she stepped back towards the door. "Are you _kidding _me?" Angel shrieked. He shouted a string of curses and swiftly approached her with a sword in hand. She escaped, slamming the door behind her and putting all her weight against it.

"... stay out of it."

The sword plunged through the wood next to her ear. She yelped, and inched away from the sword. That was too dangerously close.

The zombie officer who had whipped her the other day came up, sword in hand. She took her own out, and fought him ferociously. However, he was just too big, and too strong. She was driven back easily.

Other pirates noticed her distraught, and came to her aid.

Jack caught a fellow pirates' eye. Salaman, if she remembered correctly, and in a flash the two of them had escaped to the rigging. This was where they had the prisoner, Phillip. She began cutting at his bonds, and noticed the bible that he had managed to hold the entire time. "You're either with us, or against us!" Salaman apparently noticed too.

"I am not with you. Neither am I against you." Philip stated, finally released from his bonds.

"Can he do that?" Salaman asked Jack uncertainly.

Jack looked back to Philip, and shrugged. "He's religious. I believe it's required."

They dropped back down, and fought against the zombies. Angel was on their side, but they were taken down by Jack and the pirates. The officers were overwhelmed. She couldn't believe that they managed to take the ship. "The ship is ours!" She shouted, raising her arm victoriously.

It was almost too easy. For some reason, the pirates were staring behind her in horror. Why weren't they celebrating?

Once she turned, she realized her mistake.

Blackbeard had emerged from his cabin. Large, menacing, and most definitely the pirate all pirates fear. She stood stock still, speechless from fear. He tossed his bottle of whiskey to the side, which he had been drinking.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I be placed in a bewilderment. There I were, resting, and upon a sudden I hear an ungodly row. I open my eyes, and what do I see?" He asked, but no one dare to answer. "The captain's quarters. Next I ken, I be Edward Teach. Blackbeard. And I be in Captain's quarters. Aye? And that makes me… it naturally follows… the captain."

His hand fell to an oversized hilt at his belt. "Hence, my bewilderment. What of this row on deck? Sailors abandoned their posts, without leave! Men before the mast, taking my ship for their own selves, what be that? First mate?"

Angel's eyes fell on Jack's at first, as if hesitant. Then, he murmured, "Mutiny."

"Again?"

"Mutiny, Captain." He stated more firmly. Jack's fists tightened at her sides.

"Aye, mutiny. And what be the fate of mutineers? Now we know the answer to that do we not?" He sneered, and Jack's breath hitched. "Mutineers _hang_."

Blackbeard raised the large, intricate sword and the ship lurched forward.

Ropes around them suddenly gained life, and they attacked at the pirates around Jack. They grabbed at them, coils tightening around them. Some were dragged across the deck, and others were slammed against the bulkheads. All the pirates were defenseless, screaming in fear.

Jack also screamed helplessly, as the ropes were tightening around her and raising her up into the air. Struggling against the coils, she looked to Blackbeard. "Ah, so… You're Miss Sparrow. How dare you lead a mutiny against me."

"Ah…. Captain, sir, I can explain-"

She was dropped to the deck, and fell to her knees. Blackbeard, however, pulled the pistol on her as he said, "There is no need."

She blanched, as he aimed the gun right to her head. Angel decided to jump in then, "Father, remember. She has been… to the place we are going."

"Have I told you, sir, what a lovely son you have? He must make you proud." Jack said, a last ditch effort. It was like a plea, and Angel had recognized it.

"Please. Mercy, father." Angel said. "The seas, the sky know nothing of mercy. You can put yourself above them."

"If I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am." He seethed.

"_Coward_."

Suddenly, someone else had spoken against him. Jack had cringed, and looked to where the source of the voice came from. Sure enough, it was Philip. The man she had rescued from his bonds.

Blackbeard hummed. "Excuse me?"

For some reason, Philip hadn't been attacked by the ropes of the ship. Jack was somewhat envious of that. "They do not forget." He looked to Jack and gave her a reassuring nod. She only shook her head in response, but he still continued. "Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are, a coward, no matter how many you slay."

Blackbeard looked somewhat impressed. "Twice in one day, I find myself in bewilderment-"

"You are not bewildered, you are afraid." Philip didn't stop. "You dare not walk in the path of righteousness, the way of the light."

The captain disapproved. "No, sir." He approached Philip, and for the moment Jack felt relieved. "The fact of it be much simpler than that. I am a bad man."

"That too." Philip agreed.

"I think I have to kill you as well, catechist." Without hesitation, he pulled out his pistol and aimed at Philip.

"_No_!"

Angel had stepped in between them, and Blackbeard hesitated on his fire. "Latin blood. Like his mother." He commented, as if it was relevant.

What Jack couldn't understand, was why Angel was protecting this religious man. "Father, you must not." He pleaded, drawing his sword against Blackbeard's pistol.

Blackbeard smiled. "Ah, ah, ah. There I am again, forgetting. My son fears for my soul, what's left of it. My eternal soul. Endless damnation, the fiery pit, should I strike down the emissary of the Lord. Worse than all my other sins put together, that's the way of it?"

Angel nodded, determinedly. "Every soul can be saved."

"Be that true, young cleric?"

"Yes, though you I see as a bit of a longshot." Philip stated. "Still, I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hellbound vessel."

"You see?" Angel tested.

Blackbeard sighed. "You disarm me with your faith. Eight bells. Which wretched soul stood watch?" He asked the crowd.

For now, Jack was relieved. She was a little surprised and confused at the exchanged she had witnessed, yet she had never been a religious bloke herself. When no one answered, she timidly straightened (for what she could, since she was tied up) and spoke up, "Me. I stood watch. Sir."

"Gunner!" Jack looked to Angel for help, but he only shrugged. It was as if Blackbeard had just ignored her. She wouldn't be surprised, honestly. However, it ended up being the cook who was on watch.

He sent the cook out on the longboat, and released the crew from their bonds.

He had punished the cook as the crew watched. Even though the cook put a sizable distance between him and the Queen Anne's Revenge, they still managed to catch up and set him on fire with a blue flame. Jack watched in awe and horror, unable to look away.

Suddenly, she was taken away from the sight and into the captain's cabin. The zombie officer, Gunner, slammed her against the bulkhead, hard. He stabbed a knife through her shirt, which pinned her, so she couldn't escape.

She looked around anyway, to try and plan her escape. Blackbeard worked at his desk, and there was an interesting cabinet closed by bars. "I've no interest in the fountain, so if your heart's set, just drop me off anywhere."

She was still frightened of this man, especially now that they were alone together. "Your words surround you like fog, make you hard to see."

"And you?" Jack tried her best to act nonchalant. "The mighty Blackbeard. Beheaded, they say, and still you swam three times around your ship, then climbed back on board. Yet, here you are, running scared-"

"Scared."

"To the Fountain."

Blackbeard stopped working, and started to approach Jack. She tensed. "My death is nigh… the fates have spoken, the threads of destiny woven."

Jack hummed. "You have a high regard for fate."

"And you?"

"I'm skeptical of predicting any future which includes me." She liked things to be a surprise most of the time. She never particularly believed in any sort of destiny. Even back when Tia Dalma… no, Calypso had been convinced there was a touch of destiny in William Turner, she couldn't believe in any of that.

"It be foolish to battle fate, but I am pleased to cheat it. I will reach the fountain, and you will lead me."

She had to hold in a laugh. There wasn't any way she would help this man. When Blackbeard turned, she quickly tugged at the knife and set herself free. She even considered using the knife…

"The knife will serve you no better than the mutiny you devised." He was confident.

Actually, she had realized that her plan hadn't gone entirely fruitless after all. She shrugged. "The mutiny served me well. I gained an audience with you."

"Oh?"

She was going to _so _owe an apology to Angel later for this. "To warn you. Regarding your First Mate, who pretends to be the person he is not."

"Do tell." He spoke in a mocking tone of interest.

Nevertheless, she continued, more furious at his nonchalance than anything. "He is not your son. What he is, is evil. More to be feared than a wild beast. Hungry wild beast. From hell. Vengeful, hungry, from hell… Beast. And wild." At this point, she was more or less doing this on purpose.

She had no idea why, she was supposed to be frightened of this man.

"You speak thusly of my own flesh and blood?"

The pirate captain came back to Jack swiftly, and disarmed her of the knife. She was stunned, as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and chopped it off with his knife. She stared in horror, grasping at what _had _been her hair disbelievingly. "S-sir-"

He was putting something together, she could tell. But now, she couldn't help but wonder how uneven her hair was going to look now. Well, if she were a noblewoman who cared more about chivalry and the ways of how a lady should act, she would be devastated.

Being the pirate captain she is, she's just shocked that she's still alive after the attack. Her hair was going to grow back, she knew that. It wasn't entirely the end of the world. It was just… shocking.

Angel had bursted into the room then. After giving Jack a worried look "Oh, good. She's still alive." Then, he went to address Blackbeard. "Father?"

When the captain turned, he had a doll in his hand, which looked much like her. Same hair, bandana, and all of her effects. It was very intricately designed. "No need to hurt her, father. She will help. Won't you, Jack?"

He was currently cutting into the doll, but she felt this sharp pain in her chest at the same time. She winced, but she didn't respond to Angel. If she showed enough resistance, maybe they would just let her off some island. Anything would be better than helping Blackbeard.

"Do you see? Even now, he attends to your welfare. Giving lies to the claims you make of him."

Angel raised an eyebrow at Jack, who just shrugged as she tried to mask her pain. She couldn't give any proper responses, so she only acted nonchalantly.

Then, she felt some cold liquid fall from her chest to her stomach. She decided to check it later, but she just hoped it was sweat and not something worse.

"You will lead us to the fountain, yes?" Angel asked, desperately.

Jack spotted Blackbeard dangling the doll over a candle flame, and it started to smoulder. Suddenly, she felt that it was just too hot.

"Put it another way… If I do not arrive there in time… neither do you." He stated.

She tried to loosen her collar, as if that would cool her down.

No, she couldn't handle this anymore. "I'll have a look-see at those charts, straight away, if you don't mind." Her voice was breathless, but nevertheless Blackbeard lifted the doll and for now she was safe.

* * *

**Didja like it? I hope so.**


	19. The Mermaids

**Eyy so I hope you all enjoy the new chapter~ so basically, (in case you were wondering... you probably weren't tho) the reason why Angel hasn't said Jack's full name yet is because he doesn't know it. Jack didn't quite trust him enough, even when they were "together". Ehh I just wanted to put that out there ;)**

**I do not own POTC**

* * *

Jack had checked herself once she was back in her hammock, and found that she had a new, bleeding scar in the shape of a 'U'. It looked like it was drying, so she decided not to mess with it.

She heard knocking on the nearby wood, and looked up, noticing that it was Angel. He looked guilty. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine." She sighed. "There must be another reason why you are down here."

"The truth, Jack." He said, and she moved over so he could sit next to her on the hammock. "Why are you resisting?"

She was too tired to argue, so she decided to lay all her cards out for him. "I just don't want you to die, Angel. That's all."

"So, am I your damsel in distress? Are you going to save me?" He asked, smirking.

"If I have to, yes." Jack said, nodding. "Blackbeard has served his purpose. Land is within reach. You and I can flee, go on to the Fountain together. There'll be fame enough to share."

"And I tell you the ritual of the Fountain." He said.

"I already know the ritual." Jack said nonchalantly.

Angel sighed. "But do you know the rules?"

"...There are rules?"

"Of course. You know the necessary items include the shimmering tear of a mermaid, the silver cups of cartagena. With these items you may take all the years of life from another. So you see now why we cannot go on our own." He seemed desperate.

Jack realized that this was a terrible way to gain immortality, and found herself in remorse. "I find my desire for the fountain greatly lessened." She even considered escaping and finding her way out of it.

Angel stood from the hammock. "Ah, but there is something on board you do want."

This piqued her interest, and she took his offered hand. "Oh, really?"

Angel led her into the Captain's Cabin, and she thought it was going to be a trap. Noticing her tension, he whispered, "Don't worry, he's in the chart room. We'll have to be quick."

They quickly moved to a tall cabinet bonded with heavy chains. Jack decided that whatever was behind those chains must be either important or dangerous. Angel produced a small key to fit into the lock, and opened the cabinet with it.

Inside, there were dozens of glass bottles. Within each bottle was a ship in a raging storm, all lifelike. Her eyes widened as Angel explained, "He keeps each vanquished ship as a prize. Help me, and I promise you pick."

She _did _say that she needed a ship. However, one ship caught her eye. A ship with black sails.

"My… my ship!" Jack whispered. "It's…. my ship is in a bottle?"

"Do we have a deal?" Angel asked.

Jack leaned back from peering into her bottled ship. "Angel… I know you. We're practically thick as thieves. You are not going to steal the life of some innocent man."

"What about the one-legged man? I need years. Not for me, but for my father. Jack… I truly am the son of Blackbeard."

"There's no way." Jack shook her head. "You've simply fallen for your own con."

"No. He _is _my father." Angel stated firmly. Jack decided that there was a hint of anger, as well. "The lies I told you, were not lies."

Jack widened her eyes slightly in realization. "You lied to me, by telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's new. I might have to use that." She sighed, beat. "You'll not give up on this quest, then?"

"I want a father, Jack. I have not had one." Angel said. This made her think of her own father. Even though he wasn't the best one, he was surely better than Blackbeard.

"Angel, your father… Blackbeard." Jack began. She paused, as if trying to find her words. "Look, he is evil and will kill you, given the chance. He will not be saved."

Angel scrunched up his face. "Who are you to set the limits on redemption-"

By that time, the ship's bell _clanged, _and Jack rushed out of the Captain's Cabin. Angel quickly closed the cabinet, and followed suit. "Whitecap bay!" The quartermaster had announced when they emerged onto deck.

Jack looked out onto the horizon, and the first thing she saw was the lighthouse on the beach. The rest of the island seemed remote. "All hands on deck! Set to the longboats! Make haste!" Blackbeard called out. Jack had lost Angel in the hubbub of things, but she never bothered to look or stay behind for him. However, she ended up in the landing party with him, Blackbeard, the quartermaster, and many other pirates. Once they landed, she noticed the pirates take out a thick, large net. She assumed it was for the mermaids, and even though she knew about the nature of the creatures, she thought it to be inhumane of them.

Blackbeard had been ordering the pirates setting out the nets. While they prepared, the sun fell under the horizon and it became dark. Angel, Jack, and a couple other pirates named Salaman and Garheg were directed to man the lighthouse. Jack was just explaining to Salaman and Garheg why they needed a mermaid. "A mermaid. So?"

"You ever see a mermaid? You start with a shark. Give them weapons. And make them all women." Jack explained roughly. Mermaids weren't a good topic with her.

"Beautiful women?" Salaman asked.

Jack sighed. "Did you miss the part about the sharks?"

"I heard Jack Sparrow once had the favor of the mermaids." Garheg said. Angel laughed in the back, while Jack fumed silently.

"Just a rumor." She muttered. "That never happened."

They finally reached the upper level of the tower. In the center of the room there was a large mirror, and the rest of the system led into a very large tank. Salaman pointed out that whale oil was the best oil to use. He started to work on the lighthouse, as Jack examined the view from the archways. A silver crescent moon was in the sky, reflecting onto the dark sea below.

"The old moon in the new moon's arms. First of the summer. Perfect for a mermaid hunt." Angel noted.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Angel smiled darkly. "Aye. That means mating season."

Jack looked back out, and hoped that the pirates in the longboat were going to be ok. Soon, they were finished in the lighthouse, and made it down back into the pier.

A long time passed before action happened on the water. She had known from the shouting, that the mermaids began attacking. They're screaming, shouting for help. It made her uneasy. Blackbeard and Angel commanded the pirates on the pier, and barrels exploded while they take out the nets.

No, this wasn't right.

Jack looked to the lighthouse, then back out to the ocean. Her mind was calculating, she needed this skirmish to end. She watched as the pirates swam back to the rocks, to try and capture the mermaids. However, she noticed the mermaids crawling behind them. "Retreat, all! To land! For your lives!" She called.

All around her, pirates were fighting mermaids. However, the pirates were losing. The battle had truly escalated. Blackbeard shot down his own men who were trying to retreat back to land.

The pier shuddered, and Jack staggered. She turned to see Angel, who was just regaining from loss of balance as well. A seaweed-whip from the mermaid had lashed onto his ankle, but Jack was quickly there to slice it off and save him.

She took one more long look at the lighthouse, and made her way towards it.

As she approached the lighthouse, she dodged the mermaids, but managed to lose her sword along the way. Eventually she reached the holding tanks for the oil, and without hesitation, she broke open the oil valves. Oil sprayed out, and she quickly ran to the window so she wouldn't be caught with the upcoming explosion.

It was a long drop to the ocean, but she managed.

She figured that the mermaids would be afraid of the light, somehow.

While the mermaids retreated, she made her way to shore. One of the pirates announced that they had caught one. However, it turned out to only be Scrum, and Blackbeard ordered the pirates to look through the wounded,to see if they could find a mermaid that survived.

They eventually found a mermaid, right by Philip. She struggled as they tied her up, but Blackbeard was glad they caught one.

Angel had found a sword, and tossed it to Jack. She was grateful, she never even noticed that she lost her blade in the first place, since she was so caught up in the action.

They put the mermaid in the glass coffin that Jack had noticed on the first day she had been shanghaied onto the Queen Anne's Revenge. Now, the coffin looks more like an aquarium with the mermaid in. They filled the box with water so she could live.

Ever since they retrieved the coff- aquarium, they relocated the ship and blindfolded Jack. After a bit of walking, Blackbeard yanked the cloth off of her. "It's to you now, Sparrow."

"Was all that really necessary?" She asked, even though she gets his paranoia. She could figure out a way to escape and take his ship along with her. All she needed was that sword of his, anyway.

"Best you not know the whereabouts of my ship. I am a cautious man."

She shrugged, taking out her compass and glancing at it. The needle pointed straight ahead, and she nodded in approval. "What I want first is Ponce de Leon's ship."

* * *

**soo drop in a review?**


	20. Leap of Faith

**I had such a busy week omw so much homework . one day I literally did math homework all day, with only two breaks. It was ridiculous. Literally no time to catch up on my shows. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**I don't own POTC**

* * *

Jack led them throughout the jungle as best she could, as far as she could remember. The woods were familiar to her, after all. Now, they made their way through murky water, slicing through low branches and other shrubbery that hung in the way. "Why is it we got to bring her along?" Scrum asked, obviously wondering about the mermaid.

Angel, who was walking beside Jack, decided to answer, "Tears don't keep. We need them fresh."

"So, one of the chalices receives the tear, and the other doesn't? Whoever drinks the tear gains immortality?" Jack questioned. Of course, she already knew this, she was just trying to get at his nerves.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, if you put it that way."

It didn't seem to work.

Jack shrugged, and made her way through the group to Philip. "So, Clergyman. On the off chance this does not go well for me, I want it noted that I will believe in whatever I must to get into heaven." It was true. Anything would be better than going back to Davy Jones' Locker.

Philip considered. "We have a word for that, Jackie. You can convert."

"First and foremost, the name is _Jack _Sparrow. Not Jackie Sparrow." She said, mildly offended. "And, I meant something more of an as-needed basis."

He didn't respond. Jack followed his eyes to see that he was looking at the mermaid. He moved over to the glass, and called out urgently, "Quartermaster!"

"Aye…" He boomed.

"She cannot breathe." Philip stated. Jack looked over his shoulder, and decided that he was right. Her breathing was surprisingly labored, and her tail had disappeared.

"She has water."

"She needs air. Open this!" Philip demanded. "You are killing her."

"I support the missionary's position." Jack stated firmly.

The Quartermaster paused, then laughed as if her support wasn't valid enough. Philip swooped and stole his cutlass, wedging up a cover to break the seal. The mermaid moved to the crack, ravenously breathing in the fresh air. "See?" He said.

Jack nodded in approval.

They moved onward. Jack was near the front of the line, with Angel. Eventually, they moved to a chasm. She noted that the drop must be at least twenty feet, if not more. She shrugged, and turned around. "Well, looks like this isn't the way."

Angel stopped her, gripping her shoulder. "This is the way, isn't it?"

"We can go around, in the east." Jack tried to shrug his hand off her shoulder, but he only turned her back around to the chasm.

"But that would take us out of the path of the Chalices." He argued.

She sighed. "Aye, well, then we circle back."

"We don't have time."

"Well, you insisted on bringing the mermaid." She retorted.

"The mutiny didn't help-"

"You walk like a girl-"

"You would know-"

Jack stared wide-eyed, but he did have a point. She _was _a girl. Her insult had indeed backfired.

"Someone must go." Blackbeard suddenly announced.

Angel blinked. "You mean split up?"

"You mean jump?" Jack asked, and stepped back. She wasn't going to volunteer. "That I cannot wait to see."

Blackbeard turned to her, stoic expression unchanging. "Sparrow will go, find the ship, and retrieve the chalices."

Jack looked back down the chasm. Jumping out of lighthouses, she could do. Leaping into deep chasms, however, that was suicide. "Father, we cannot trust her. Let me go instead." Angel said. Either he had sensed her fear, or he was still bitter.

Blackbeard considered. "How much further to the Fountain?"

"A day's march north, following that river, until you reach a series of pools. Then you're close." She answered, as if it was her ticket to get out of the Leap of Faith.

"You will go." Blackbeard pushed her to the edge of the chasm, where she stopped herself to regain balance. She looked over the edge again, and her heart leapt into her throat. Her legs wouldn't budge. Everything just seemed so small down there.

"You know that feeling you get, sometimes, standing in a high place, a sudden urge to jump? I'm not feeling that." She said, turning back around. Angel looked worried, which was a stark contrast to Blackbeard. All she saw was malice when he pointed his gun at her.

If she didn't move, she knows he will shoot. "I need those chalices." He said determinedly.

Then, she decided maybe getting shot would be better than jumping. She smiled humorlessly. "Shoot. Save me the bother of the fall."

Blackbeard considered this, but moved the pistol over to Angel. Jack's eyes widened, but she knew she should've seen this coming. "You will go, and you will return, or I will kill him."

Jack realized that Blackbeard was a man of his word when it came to killing someone. Still, she decided to try, just like Philip had when it comes to faith. "You would not kill your own son."

For a moment, he looked like he was about to. He was struggling, a sight Jack thought she would never see. Then again, she thought she would never see Blackbeard himself, either. Oh how the tides have changed.

Blackbeard had finally decided to order his Quartermaster to remove seven bullets from the slots of his gun. Then, he said that he wanted two bullets in different slots, and not to be told which ones were which. Jack knew that it was going to be a blank shot when he fired the gun she chose at Angel.

Testing her theory, she took another of the guns which lay in front of her, and fired it at the trees. The explosion that followed did not prove her theory, and decided that Blackbeard was a ruthless man. Of course, she had already decided that long ago.

Jack decided it might be worth it, if it was going to save Angel. She turned to the zombie quartermaster. "You." He grunted in response. "If I jump, will I survive?"

He stared at her for a long time, as if he was deciding whether or not he was willing to help her. Then, he stepped over to Angel. "The doll." He demanded.

Oh, right. The voodoo doll. She had nearly forgotten about that thing.

The zombie then did the unspeakable. He tossed the doll over the chasm. Jack felt the sensation of falling, then she felt the contact with water, feeling sore all over. "Yes, you will survive." He answered simply.

Jack switched a final glance to Angel, and decided to run over to the edge of the chasm and jump. She screamed, preparing for her death, but once she emerged from the water she realized she had survived, narrowly avoiding the rocks which were on both ends of the river.

She eventually made her way quickly through the jungle swiftly, and found Ponce de Leon's ship. She climbed onto the ship, and found her way through the floor of the cabin. She had already found a torch, since the sun had gone down just about an hour ago. When she found the cabin, the sight before her was tempting.

Treasure scattered everywhere. Gold, jewels, pearls. On the bed, a skeleton lay (whom she assumed was Ponce de Leon) looking at the map, eyes fixated on the paper. "Ponce de Leon." She breathed.

"If forty pirates dreamt of forty nights of treasure, it wouldn't match the contents of this room."

Her blood went cold. Without hesitation, she drew her sword and whirled around to face her enemy: Barbossa. He also had his sword drawn. It was silent, no one dared to speak.

Until, Barbossa decided to say, "I was here first. Why are you here?"

She still couldn't get over his powdered wig. "Blackbeard sent me. You?" She answered.

"Jacklyn, you shouldn't toy with Blackbeard. He's a dangerous man."

"I was _shanghaied, _all right? Besides, why do you care? All you've ever cared about is treasure. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Aye." He agreed. He looked a little offended, but decided that the new topic would be better. "The Chalices."

Jack took a step forward, about to lunge her sword at him. Whatever it was he wanted, she wasn't going to let him have it.

His eyes widened as the ship teetered to one side. "Back, back! Balance it out! The whole ship'll slide down." Jack decided he was right, and backed away from him. She sighed, looking at the treasure around her. She wanted it all desperately, but knew better. The chalices were more important than any gold coin or string of pearls.

Without saying anything, she searches the room. Barbossa looks like he wants to say something, but she just manages to ignore him.

She makes her way to the chest which was at the base of the bed, that had the mark of the chalices they were looking for. Barbossa did his best to even the weight on the ship, as she knelt to open the chest. "We take _nothing_-"

"Shut it." She reprimanded.

Finally opening the chest, what she saw was definitely meant for two chalices. However, two stones lay in their stead. "The Spanish." Barbossa muttered, having looked over her shoulder.

She sighed. "They are ahead of us, love." She stood. "I'll have a look at that map. If it's what I fear…" She moved over to the bed. Barbossa copied her movements to even the weight on the ship, and they leaned over the skeleton to take a look at the map.

Jack was annoyed and embarrassed that they had to do this. However, she shouldn't let her emotions get the better of herself. "The Fountain." Barbossa said.

"Aye. The Spanish know the path. I wonder why they left this behind-"

Jack reached for the map, but before she could touch it, Ponce's skeleton head swiveled to look at her. She froze in her reach. The skeleton's gaze was intense, especially since it had no eyes.

She shivered, and took her hand back. Barbossa breathed a sigh of relief and exasperation. "They know the path… but I also see where they'll likely make camp."

* * *

**Sooo leave a review? **


	21. Working Together

**Yayy new chapter (just in time for Valentine's day too ;) ) anyway, I hope you guys like this~**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

Barbossa and Jack make it to the ridge, overlooking the ruins of a fort. Sure enough, the Spanish had made camp in the jungle and the fire was a big giveaway. "Jack!"

Jack turned to the sound of her name, and noticed it was Gibbs. She smiled warmly. "Gibbs! I was just on my way to come break you out of jail!" He smiled thinly at her, then she realized after thinking back on it, "You stole my map."

He shrugged.

Barbossa decided to interrupt them. "Best we be starting now."

They made their way through a grove, and Jack hung back with Gibbs while Barbossa led the group. "What's your play, Jack? Throwing in with Barbossa."

Jack stared at the back of Barbossa's head before answering. "Well, there's this guy…"

"When is there not?" Gibbs countered.

He had a point there. "This was the man from Seville." She reprimanded.

"Ah. You pretended to love him, left him, and broke his heart." He said.

"Aye." She said remorsefully. "This is my way of paying him back."

"Since when have you ever felt the need to pay someone back?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, now is really not the time. I really can't be _that _bad, can I?" Jack wondered. "Can't I ever just do something out of the goodness of my heart without you judging me for it?"

Gibbs shrugged again.

Barbossa turned then, and made a "be quiet" gesture. He then pointed ahead to the fort, which they had just arrived to. "Ah. Stealth over force. I'll take it from here, on account of your... condition." In fact, the sooner she could escape Barbossa and his gang, the sooner she could save Angel from Blackbeard. "You don't get termites, don't you?" She asked, clearly trying to mock him.

He only gave her a plain smile in return. "Appreciate your concern, Jack, I'll be keeping you company, all the same."

She sighed in defeat, as he turned to one of the other members of his crew. This wasn't going to end up in any good at all.

They broke apart from the group, and moved into a position behind some palms. "There, that one." He said, pointing to a soldier standing beneath a canopy. "That be the leader. Take note of his tent, that's where… no, wait! By god, that must be them, right there!"

He was right. They had spotted the chalices already. Jack shifted her weight, prepared to move if she needed to. Barbossa drew his sword, and she just managed to catch a whiff of something strange that drifted on the breeze. She knew it came from his blade somehow. "Your sword smells funny."

Barbossa grinned. "Aye. Poison. From the innards of poisonous toads. Just a scratch, and you'd be dead within minutes."

"Just keep that thing away from me." She said, inching away from him.

"Wouldn't dream of using it on you." He commented. He sheathed the blade, and stared at the palms. Jack decided to ignore the statement.

"What are you doing?" She asked after a moment. He had a strange look on his face as he looked at the trees above and around him, then back at the camp.

"Planning an escape route. Isn't that how you do it?"

"I suppose. Sometimes I just like to improvise."

They approached the ruins of the wall. "All right, then. Now we need to-"

"Ok, you know what? I can't. I have to have them, they're gorgeous."

Jack stormed into the tent, and slipped one of the chalices from the captain of the spanish guard. Barbossa used his crutch to steal the other. When they had the items they came for, they knocked out the guard, and shoved the guard under the table. Barbossa looked to Jack and asked, "Now what?"

She did a double-take, since normally Barbossa didn't ask her things like this. He was actually getting along with her. It was a nice feeling, after all. "We stroll out, slow and steady. Like you belong."

So, they did. They strolled out of the tent, confident. They acted cool and collected. However, Jack messed up on her part by waving at a nearby soldier, soon finding themselves surrounded by the spanish.

They had been stripped of their possessions and tied to a tree together. She didn't necessarily enjoy being this close to him. With their arms bumping into each other, feelings stirred in her stomach that weren't supposed to be there.

"How's the escape route working?" She tried for conversation.

"Here's a chance for you to improvise." He shot back.

She tried to shrug. "Working on it. Might be able to get a hand loose…" She tried to wring her hands free like how she freed herself just before the Kraken devoured her, but to no avail. She then saw that he was reaching for his wooden leg and attempting to unscrew it. "You've got a knife. Good."

"Better."

For a moment, Jack wondered what possibly could be better than a knife in their situation. She watched as he removed a cup from his wooden leg, and poured a liquid drink from it and into the cup. She automatically recognized the drink as rum, and gladly took the cup from Barbossa. Of course, this was after she was able to free one of her hands.

"I can't believe you." She said, teasingly. "Here's to revenge, sweet and clear."

Barbossa drank from his wooden leg. "Revenge?"

She had seen it from miles away, and he was still acting dumb. "Come clean with it, Hector. If you'd wanted the chalices, you'd have seen they were missing and gone. You were lying in wait. For Blackbeard."

"Oh?"

"King George, the privateer, the wig. Cheap theatrical facade. Not buying it." She continued.

He thought about it, and sighed. "You weren't there that night."

Her chest became heavy. "When the Pearl was lost."

Suddenly, he became defensive. "Taken, not lost. We were off the coast of Hispaniola when we came under attack. No provocation nor warning nor offer of parley. We were peppered with cannon fire. And the sea beneath the Pearl began to roil. The Pearl was pitching and yawing violently. So violently we could not maneuver… could not man the cannons… so violently it actually came to my mind to give.. the order." He saw Jack's look, who was blank. "Abandon ship."

She understood him. She had to give the order too.

"But too late. The Pearl began to creak, every plank, every rail, every spar all at once, making a hellish noise like none I have ever heard… and I have heard my share of hellish noises."

She nodded, remembering the Kraken again, shivering this time. "Aye, as have I." She'd prefer not to think about the beast.

He gave her a single look of concern, wondering what she could have possibly encountered. Nevertheless, he continued, "The rigging had come to life. Our own ship, turned against us. Tangling my crew, wrapping around them like snakes. Wrapping around… my leg."

She looked down to the wooden leg in sympathy.

"But my arms were free. My sword was at hand. I am the master of my own ship, not Blackbeard! I am the master of my fate, not Blackbeard! And so I did...what needed done. I survived." Jack gave him back her cup, and he returned it back into his wooden leg, before screwing the thing back into it's harness.

"So you're not after the Fountain?" She asked. Last time she knew him, he was all for gaining immortality what with Isla de Muerta.

He shook his head. "I care not for King George, or tavern yarns that give hope for a healed limb. But I'd give my left arm for a chance with Blackbeard."

"Not your right?"

"Need my good arm to run the poison blade through his heart-"

She grinned. Perhaps she could actually get something out of this renewed partnership with Barbossa. "I'll see you get the chance."

Before he could reply at all, she had wriggled herself free. The ropes loosened around him too, but she was already gone. The spaniards had noticed this as well, yet she was already climbing the palm tree. Eventually she reached the top, and pushed back the fronds to gain a better view. The tree swung in the push of the breeze, but she had no difficulty keeping her balance.

Jack tugged at a coconut, and with the rope she had dragged up with her, she created a bolo.

She swung it to the palm tree ahead of her, and it wrapped around the tree tightly. She pulled back on it, which bended the tree back toward her. She pulls as hard as she can, then she suddenly leaped off the tree using the tension from her bolo to slingshot her towards another palm tree. As she flies through the air, she screams.

She rocked back on the third palm tree, using all her weight and directing it toward another tree. Below, the soldiers spread and fan out, avoiding the coconuts falling from the trees.

She flies from one tree to another, much like a monkey. Her screams are in between delight and horror.

She used the trees to her advantage, confusing the spanish soldiers. Eventually, she is able to use their wits against them and tie them up to a tree. They stared at her disbelievingly, while she only smiled at them and raced away.

Eventually she got caught up with Barbossa and his team. "Sorry, Jack, we lost the Chalices. I've an appointment to keep. There'll be no going back."

She waved at him nonchalantly. "No need. Anyone care for a drink?" She took out the chalices, which she had taken from the guards as she tied them up.

Barbossa grinned. "Bravo, Jack."

They walked through the woods swiftly. Jack knew she had to join back up with Blackbeard, but she had to discuss something before she left. They were well ahead of the group when she decided to bring up the subject. "Hector."

"Yes?" He replied.

"That night at the inn. After we dropped Elizabeth off?" She asked cautiously.

"What about it?"

"I was awake."

He paused, and hesitated. "...Oh."

"I _might _have...stirrings for you still. So, in a sense, I forgive you." He remained silent, so she wasn't sure it was a good thing. Eventually, they reached a spot in the jungle where she had to depart to meet up with Blackbeard. She was about to leave with Gibbs, when Barbossa took her hand first.

She turned expectantly to him. "What?"

His grip softened, and he lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss onto the back of her hand. She stared wide-eyed, but he only smiled back. "Just remember to take it easy, all right?"

She only nodded, bringing her hand back stiffly. It was just so uncharacteristic and sudden of Barbossa to do something so… chivalric to her. Yet, it felt nice, and When she walked away with Gibbs, she was muttering incoherent words, occasionally rubbing the hand he had kissed.

The last time she reacted like this, was with Norrington on Isla Cruces, which seemed so long ago. She wondered what had happened to him.

* * *

**Review?**


	22. The Arrival

**Ok, so this is just gonna be like any other chapter and follow the storyline. I couldn't think up of any parts, especially when they arrived at the Fountain, sooo just bear with me here. **** Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter! ****Anyway, enjoy~**

**I do not own POTC**

* * *

Eventually, they found a boar to tie the chalices to. Blackbeard doesn't know of the spanish, or of Barbossa, and she would rather like to keep it that way. Finally, it wasn't long before they met up with Blackbeard and his party.

The boar was about as hard to catch as Barbossa's monkey, even though she wasn't involved in that work. Now, she, Gibbs, and the boar made their way through the jungle where she supposed Blackbeard would be at. She had her sword out, swiping and slicing away at the branches.

Eventually, she met up with a familiar face, before raising her guard and, of course, pointing her blade at him. "How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?" Angel asked, which she found somewhat ironic.

She shrugged and sheathed her sword as Blackbeard came up. "You found them?"

"Aye."

She stepped aside to reveal Gibbs with the boar, who had the chalices attached to the animal. Angel acknowledged Gibbs. "You found an accomplice."

"And the one-legged man. He is near, aye?"

Well, it _seemed _good hiding it from him for a moment, but she might as well tell the truth. "Aye. Now, before I go just handing them over, I've one or two conditions."

Blackbeard scoffed. "Name your terms."

"Firstly, I'll have my compass back. No, that's secondly. Firstly, upon your word, you will bring no harm to Angel." She said, genuinely serious.

At first it seemed like he actually considered the deal, which made her hopeful. "I'll make no vow to the likes of you, Sparrow. But it cost me nothing to admit he was never in harm's way, and I'd give the last regged shred of my soul for him."

For some reason, Jack felt that he was lying. She supposed that he was only acting so he could win her favor. There was no way he would say such a thing like that. However, she decided to play along with him. "All right. Now, my compass, if you may." She sighed. "Come now, I deserve it. You have no idea how long it took to catch the thing."

Blackbeard hesitated, but nodded. Angel tossed her the compass, which she expertly caught. It felt good to have it back in her hands.

"Fine then. Thirdly, Mister Teach more famously known as Blackbeard, you are not the only… pirate in possession of a tattered soul. As I reflect on my misdeeds, chief among them, I note how poorly I have treated my loyal first mate here, Mister Gibbs..."

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. "Aye, now that you bring it up-"

Jack shot him a look that immediately shut him up. "Left him to rot in jail, I did, without a second thought or remorseful tingle. Point being, I'll not subject him to the horrors to come. You'll let him go free."

"That be all?" Blackbeard asked, as if incredulous.

Jack nodded. "Aye. Quick, or the pig runs. And good luck getting those chalices."

Blackbeard was immediate. "Done."

Gibbs took the chalices off of the boar and released the animal, who ran wild into the jungle. He delivered the cups to Jack, who gave them to Blackbeard. "Perhaps, for the moment, I could tag along with you folk for a bit-"

Jack reluctantly tossed him the compass, then smiled at him. "That will lead you to freedom, mate."

As they left Gibbs, Jack occasionally glancing back at him, he said, "Much obliged, Jacklyn Sparrow." He didn't really want to leave her, especially since she was within an arm's reach to Blackbeard. Maybe there was another hidden meaning within all of this. After all, he couldn't really just _leave_ her to Blackbeard, it was simply too dangerous for her. If something bad happened to her, he wouldn't imagine what Barbossa, her father... heck, even what Will would do to him(even though Will was busy carrying souls around). He knew, that even though they didn't act like much, they had a special place in their hearts for Jack. However he thought for the better, because he knew Jack could take care of herself.

Perhaps there was something he _could _do for her.

* * *

They eventually made it to the cave. Jack pushed aside a frond, and saw her destination ahead. "Ah, I believe we are close." She stated. She noticed a small drop of water on the frond, just barely hanging on the edge. She touched it with her finger, and it slid down her hand and through her fingers. Sometimes it sped up, slowed down, it even seemed to bend and defy gravity.

It was all bizarre.

It bent forward to something on the wall. She squinted to peek through the water droplet, and spotted the symbol from Ponce de Leon's map. When the droplet flew upward from her hand, the symbol disappeared.

Jack grinned. Indeed, she was right. They were _very _close.

Jack led them deeper into the cave, after finding a torch to guide them. They weave through, getting deeper and deeper into the cave. Closer and closer to their destination. However, they eventually reach a dead end. This surprised Jack.

A blank wall stood between her and the Fountain of Youth.

Then, she remembered what she needed to do. "The chalices, if you please."

Yes, this was what she needed to do. She took the chalices, spread out her arms, and clanged them together. The resulting sound was a chime that echoed for several long seconds. Everyone waited, but when nothing happened, her confidence faltered.

She tried again, but nothing.

Angel became irked. "Jack. Have you ever in fact seen with your own eyes, heard with your own ears, or stood with those clumsy smelly feet at the Fountain of Youth?"

Jack hesitated."You know, I never actually said that I have. I've only ever read about it."

Blackbeard bellowed in outrage, Jack cringed and tensed, ready to spring or run away if he does anything remotely life threatening.

He fired a gun at her, and Jack lifted a chalice to protect herself in reflex. Probably not the best, but it managed to reflect the bullet. Her heart pounding, something caught her eye on the chalices. They had words inscribed in neat handwriting.

"Wait!" She cried just as Blackbeard was about to fire another shot at her. "Aqua de Vida."

Finally, there was a reaction. The sound of running water resonated in the cave, and the source was water climbing the walls. At first it was only a little trickle, but it soon escalated to rivers and streams, collecting to a pool above their heads.

They stare, confused and baffled; unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, a bird flew into the cave and up through the pool above their heads, disappearing on the other side.

"Interesting." Jack stated, tilting her head.

She gestured for Scrum to come over, which he did, and handed him the chalices. "Hoist me up."

Scrum nodded, and knelt down for her to climb onto his back. Once she was settled on his shoulders, he stood back up carefully. She took out her sword, and pointed it at the pool just above her. Her sword, however, was sucked right into the current, wrenched away from her grip.

She only shrugged, and lurched herself into the pool, and she was taken away by the current as well.

When she emerged, she found her sword lying nearby. Angel and Blackbeard appeared soon after, just about when she began to drink in her surroundings. At last, she had arrived at the Fountain of Youth. The only thing putting her on edge in the otherwise peaceful cavern was the skeletons of previous victims littered around the fountain.

The group moved through the cave. "So beautiful." Angel commented.

Almost entranced, Jack walked up to the central stone, which she assumed was the fountain. Vines that had grown wildly around the stone shrank back as she approached the immortal drink, but she hardly noticed. She was just glad and surprised that they had actually made it.

Blackbeard broke her out of her daze. "Stand back! I'll be first to drink from those waters!"

Jack turned swiftly to see him approaching her. She shrank back, but Angel called out desperately, "Father."

The pirate stopped. Jack looked, and smiled.

Barbossa stood in the back of the cavern with his entire party. A couple men were still emerging from the pool, but Barbossa stood there confidently with most of his party standing behind him.

"Ah. The one-legged man." Blackbeard said, without even turning around.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed.

"You came, as you must. The instrument of my demise."

Angel turned to Jack, noticing her grin. "You brought him here."

Jack shrugged. "As I musted."

Barbossa strode forward, and raised his voice for all to hear. "Edward Teach. For crimes committed on the high seas, by the authority granted me by His Majesty the King, and with a goodly amount of personal satisfaction, I hereby place you in the custody of the court and declare you my prisoner."

Blackbeard removed his coat, and got ready for the upcoming battle. "My trick's over, ain't it?"

"Such crimes do include but are not limited to, piracy, murder, treason, torture of a most heinous sorts, including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, hairy right leg, including foot and five toes!"

"You dare face this sword?" Blackbeard asked cockily.

"This far away from your ship? Aye." Barbossa replied, drawing his own sword.

"Aye, that be the cold breath of fate I feel down my nape. But one last fight I'll have by God!"

"Kill them all-" Blackbeard ordered his crew.

"Aye!"

Now, this was all just getting out of hand. Didn't they come for the Fountain of Youth? Why was Blackbeard waiting? In addition to all that, why did _everyone _have to fight each other?

"Hold!"

Jack stood in the middle of the battle, her arms outspread in a "stop" position. To her surprise, everyone actually skidded to a stop and looked to her. In fact, she was so surprised that she nearly forgot what she was going to say and faltered for a moment.

"Uh… So, we look to be evenly matched. So you'll-" As she does this, she points to a certain side. "-fight against them, and they'll fight against you. All account of just him-" She gestured to Barbossa. "Wanting to kill _him_." She said, pointing to Blackbeard. "Where's the sense?"

She looked to her buddy Scrum, who just shrugged. "Exactly. I say let 'em fight each other, while we lay back, watch, and place wagers. Aye?" Besides, what was the point if only the two men had to fight each other and risk the lives of their crew?

For a moment, they actually hesitated.

However, Blackbeard hollered, "No quarter!"

To which Barbossa responded, "Kill them!"

Jack sighed, and ducked out of the way of the battle, heading for the Fountain. She needed to get there before Angel did something crazy, like wasting the mermaid's tear.

* * *

**Yoo so leave a review, maybe?**


	23. The Fountain of Youth

**So... uh, hey! It's the last chapter~ I know it's a bit long for my style of writing, but I just couldn't split it into two because then it'd be too short. Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with me! This is the end of the series (at least until the next movie comes out), so my next genderbend fanfic is going to be Supernatural, with a fem!Sam. I already have a few things planned out, so hopefully you Supernatural fans would go and check it out once I have it up! (If there are any -_-) Finally, I hope you all enjoyed this story of mine, it was awfully fun writing it, see you around until the next movie (Dead Man Tell No Tales) comes out~**

**I do not own POTC**

* * *

Jack knew that she couldn't do anything without the tear, and she remembered while she was observing that someone had handed it to Scrum. She made her way through the British soldiers and pirates, and appeared in front of him, cutting him off. He clutched to the pouch that held the tear tightly, while she said, "Hand it over. The tear, please. That's a good lad." It was as if he was an animal who could run away at any moment, so she tried to be as soothing as she could to win him over.

He hesitated, but then shook his head. "I'm more afraid of _him_ than you." He drew his sword, to which Jack rolled her eyes.

They faced off against each other, but Jack easily outsmarted him and with a final kick to his stomach, he fell back and she retrieved the pouch. Success! She turned, intending to make her way to the fountain, but Angel stood in her way, with his sword levelled. "Hand it over, that's a good girl." He had the same tone that she did earlier, except he was using it to mock her.

Jack frowned. "The chalices, if you please."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I told you, I need years. Yours will have to do."

Jack was exasperated. "What of the clergyman? You're wasting a perfectly good sap."

"I could not steal the years of an innocent man."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. Does this mean he thinks that Blackbeard is also an innocent man, and he's prefer to take her own years over that bastard's? She glanced over at the battle, and it seemed that Barbossa was beginning to overpower Blackbeard. "You will need this, then. And soon, by the looks of it."

He also glanced over, his anger slowly rising. "Don't test me, Jack."

She grinned, an idea coming to her. She tossed the pouch to Angel, but he had no free hand to catch it, so he tossed the chalices to Scrum, so that he was able to catch it. Scrum was able to catch the chalices, only by dropping his own sword.

"Hah!" She exclaimed, picking up Scrum's sword and tossing it hilt first to Angel. Of course, Angel had to toss the pouch back to Scrum in order to catch the sword, but Jack was able to catch the pouch in mid-air instead. Now, Angel has two swords, Jack has the pouch back, and Scrum has both chalices again.

Jack kicked the chalices out of his hands, and they clattered to the ground as Scrum stumbled back in surprise. She glanced at Angel, challenging him. He glared back, and they both made a dive for the cups.

However, Angel had more leg strength. He grabbed the chalices first while Jack's extended hand tightened into a fist. She realized, however, that it had gotten quiet. Standing up, she saw that the battle around them had frozen.

The Spanish had arrived, and they surrounded the pirates and the British. One of the main Spanish soldiers led the group. Some carried flags that symbolized the Spanish monarchy.

One of Barbossa's men noticed the flags, and took out their own British flag, attempting to claim the fountain for their own. However, he was easily cut down and crumples to the ground with the flag. "Someone take note of that man's bravery." The main Spaniard said, and then he turned to Angel, who had the chalices. "Señor, the chalices, if you please."

Angel hesitated, and Jack watched remorsefully as he was pushed to his knees, the chalices taken from him.

The Spaniard took the chalices gingerly, looking at them proudly, captivated by their beauty. Jack glanced around the cave. She noticed Barbossa first, who was satisfied, then Blackbeard stared blankly at the events unfolding, while Angel had this cold fury boiling inside of him.

Finally, the Spaniard rose the chalices and turned to his audience. "There is but one source of life eternal, and it is not these pagan waters." Behind him, his soldiers made the sign of a cross on their chests or their foreheads. Suddenly, Jack realized what he meant.

The Spaniard tossed the chalices to the ground, and stomped at them. Angel gasped in despair, and Jack's eyes widened. The Spaniard took the now bent chalices and tossed them into one of the pools.

Jack cringed. How could she not realize that was what he was going to do? She should've done something to stop them, yet she was a fool.

She was frozen as the men were ordered to tear the Fountain of Youth apart. She couldn't believe that these men were good enough to destroy the Fountain, the thing that she had been searching and researching for months. So much hard work and sleepless nights had gone into looking for this mythological place, and now it was going to be gone.

She looked back over to the battle, and Blackbeard had collapsed. "Jack, it's over! Get out while you still can." Barbossa called out to her, but it was only background noise.

Barbossa's blade was still in the pirate captain's gut, and Angel had hurried over to his side. Blackbeard's hands were clutched around the hilt, as if trying to pull it out, but he was too weak.

"Angel, no-" Jack protested, but Angel still went to grab the sword by the blade part.

Now he was poisoned.

He pulled the sword out, his hands cut and bleeding. His face wrinkled in pain, and Jack was exasperated. How much further was this all going to go downhill?

Even though they still had their differences, she still cared for Angel. She couldn't let him die.

"I'm not such the fool as to take on Blackbeard without a little… venomous advantage." Barbossa stated, standing over Blackbeard. He went over to Blackbeard's sword and picked it up. "I claim Blackbeard's ship and crew. And this sword, wergild for me missing limb." He turned to Jack. "Jack, you can come if you want to."

She was still frozen from shock at all of the events. "Jack. Help me…" Angel murmured.

She gave one last look to Barbossa, and strode over to the pool where the chalices had fallen into. "So be it." She heard him say, but she focused on the pool. Her hands blindly searched the dark water, and she leaned in as deep as she could without falling in.

However, Jack noticed something coming from beneath. She reeled back, and watched as the mermaid emerged with the chalices in her hands. The mermaid that they had captured earlier gave her the bent and tattered chalices. "Thank you." Jack muttered gratefully, and the mermaid only nodded back before disappearing back into the pool.

Jack hurried to the fountain. It seemed empty, but there was still a trickle of water flowing from a crack in the rock. She opened the tear and poured it in one of the cups, and then filled the both of them with the water.

She hurried to Angel, and woke him back up. The light in his eyes was quickly fading, he could barely stay conscious. "I am going to die…" He said.

"No, you're not." Jack replied stubbornly. In order for him to drink the one with the tear, she had to trick him for his own good. "Drink this, this one has the tear." She rose the right chalice. She was the only one who knew that in fact, it wasn't the one with the tear. She turned to Blackbeard. "You drink the other." She knew he was going to be too greedy to save his son.

"No." Angel protested.

"I cannot save you both! One of you must sacrifice for the other." Jack said.

"Father. Your soul, you must have time." Angel said.

"Edward. He's dying. Save your son." Jack tried.

"This one has the tear, and gives life. That one takes life." Blackbeard said, gesturing to the cups.

"Aye, hurry." Jack said urgently.

For a moment it seemed he actually considered saving Angel. He turned to him with an almost sorrowful expression, but nevertheless he took the chalice with the tear and drank it.

Angel remorsefully took the other cup. "I love you, father." Then, he drank it as well.

She knew this was going to happen. She frowned, and acted as if she was going to leave. "Oh… I might have been wrong. I think it was possibly the other way around…"

Blackbeard crunched his face up in rage. "Devil, trickster-" He leapt for her, but he staggered. Jack glared back down at him, as he crumpled down onto the side of the carved pedestal.

"No, father…."

Blackbeard found himself covered with the waters of the fountain, drowning him, eating him. Angel whirled to Jack in rage. "No! Jack, you bitch-" He stooped down to pick up Barbossa's sword, tears beginning to fall. "How could you?"

Though she knows that sword is dangerous, she is confident that Angel wouldn't have the guts to stab her with it. "He saved you. Maybe his soul is now redeemed." They turned to see that Blackbeard had dissipated into only bones now, just like the many other victims. Then Jack looked back to see that the zombies he resurrected were now collapsing and decomposing.

Angel also collapsed in despair.

* * *

Jack rowed a boat, and Angel sat at the other end of it with his hands tied. "I hate you." He said.

Jack nearly smiled at that. "The bloke who saved your life."

Angel sighed. "And how can I enjoy a moment of it? The years I now possess stolen from my father."

"I only helped Blackbeard do what my father should have done." Jack said solemnly.

"You are cruel." Angel spat.

Jack shrugged. "But fair, and fair is not the same as favorable."

Eventually, they make it ashore and Jack unties Angel, leading him onto the beach. She handed him a pistol. "A pistol, one shot."

"To kill myself before I starve?" Angel asked dramatically.

"I am nice enough to put you on an island located in a well-traveled trade route. You could signal a passing ship." Jack suggested. "I did that years ago."

Angel gave her a smirk. "Admit it, you still love me. You couldn't leave me here."

"Oh?"

Angel came close, only a breath away. "And I still love you, even after everything you've done."

"I guess… you are right in a sense." Jack said, standing on her toes, and acting as if she was going to kiss him. "And so… as an act of reverence and ardor for us both-"

She let herself fall back down, and pushed him away. "We're through."

She hurried to the longboat and pushed it out to the waves, allowing herself to row away. "THIS IS NOT OVER!" Angel hollered over the wind and the crashing of the waves. She heard a gunshot, and on reflex ducked, but it landed nowhere near her.

"Missed!" She called back.

It wasn't long before she found her rendezvous point, with Gibbs sitting on a piece of driftwood, grinning as she approached. "Gibbs, you ugly besotted shellback, you made it!"

When she was close enough, Gibbs hopped off of the driftwood and went over to clap her shoulder. "Aye!"

"And I trust we managed profit from our joint enterprise?"

Gibbs grinned. "Feast your eyes." He took out the bottle which encased her beloved ship, the Black Pearl. "The compass led me straight and true!"

Jack eyed him disbelievingly. "What of Blackbeard's men guarding the ship?"

"Jacklyn, I'm Joshamee Gibbs!" He said, as she took the bottle and eagerly looked in and around it. "Shame to leave an entire Armada behind."

"Shame indeed."

"So… any idea how to get it out?" Gibbs asked.

She handed the bottle back to him. "We will need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, and one of us must learn to play the trumpet while the other goes like this-" She waved her fingers at the bottle, while Gibbs gave her a strange look.

"Well, I know a man with a goat!" Gibbs suggested.

"That's a start!" Jack grinned, she took the bottle back.

In truth, she had no idea what she was doing, and what she needed to do to get her ship back.

Her thoughts wandered back to the events which happened in the fountain. What if she just left Angel and Blackbeard to die? She knew she wouldn't be happy, but at least she'd be with Barbossa. She shook her head. There wasn't any doubt that she was going to see him again, for better or for worse.

Suddenly, she is solemn. "The fountain tests you, Gibbs. But… Not my style, play it safe. Better to not know which moment may be your last, alive to the mystery of it all- and who's to say I won't live on? Jacklyn Sparrow, finder of the Fountain of Youth. I've no choice, Gibbs-" The two of them had begun walking on the beach, and watching the Caribbean sunset together. Hues of orange and crimson streaked the sky, and it was indeed a sight to see. "It's a pirate's life for me."

**To Be Continued**

**(When I start writing for the next movie, it will be added onto this story~)**


	24. Author's Note 4-9-16

OK so yeah I know it's not an update, lol sorry about that. Depending on what the next movie is like, I'll add an in-between chapter or something, but that's not really what this update is about!

I want to know _why _you guys liked this story. (Because wow, it's still getting favorited/followed!) As most of you know, I started a Supernatural fic. It's similar to this one, sticks to the show storyline, only a couple characters genderbent... (Sam and Ruby)

Let me know why you guys enjoyed this, and decided to stick with me throughout the journey! (Cuz I know it must have been a little rough in the beginning) I need some tips, because my newest fic isn't really gaining much a following right now.

sooo review and let me know please!


	25. UNimportant Author's Note

Eyy so this is very unimportant but I thought I might as well put it out there bc it is still POTC related...

but! I am so excited for the new movie. Anyone see the new trailer for it?

Finally, Once the movie comes out and we all see it (ahh I'm so excited) I could use help to find a script file to help write out this fanfic~

Thanks alot!


End file.
